Harvest
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan launch a search for the nefarious Dr. Yalla. But Qui-Gon is also concerned about Jareel. How is he dealing with the after effects of his encounter with the evil researcher?


Harvest

sequel to Protector

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan watched the transport lift and head away. "Obi-Wan, we must find Yalla." The elder Jedi turned and walked purposefully to a speeder. After he got in and started the engine, Qui-Gon said, "I don't know what Yalla is up to, but it sounds like a little more than just trying to protect his research. If he were doing legitimate work the only people he would need to try to hide it from would be competitors…and I doubt he would try to kill them even if they were snooping around."

"So, you think he's doing something beyond the work with Shonnel?"

"At least beyond what Junay was doing. Dr. Junay was hiding his work as well…but he didn't try to kill anyone."

"Do you think there's any way he found out that Master Jareel and Daven were really Jedi?"

"I don't know Padawan, but if he did, that makes his attack on them even more grim. Assaulting a Jedi, a representative of the Republic, is a serious charge and a grave matter. I hope Chief Harlo has some answers for us."

Security Chief Harlo was standing in the lobby of Yalla's building, hands on his hips…and frustrated. "Well, we were warned that this place was dangerous. We're just going to have to be more careful. This is nothing new to you men…just that whoever did this used unconventional thinking. I don't want to see anyone else hurt. If we have to take the place apart board by board we will. Be careful and let's get back to work." The group of beings standing in the lobby began to break up into groups of two or three.

"Is there a problem Chief?" Qui-Gon asked. He had heard the end of the officer's lecture.

"The only problem is how clever this man was…or whoever was working his security. You were right about how hazardous this place is. Obvious things are not trapped and the most innocuous things are highly dangerous to even touch. I've already had two men injured."

"Not seriously I hope."

"Not bad. They'll be all right. So far we've only investigated this building. Seems to be all offices and labs. Some of them were plundered…some left untouched. We are putting our attention on the disturbed ones," he grinned. "The rooms that were left alone obviously had nothing interesting in them. So far we've come up with test results, disks and disks full of data…things that don't mean much to me. I'll have to have someone look it over for me. What exactly is it you are looking for?"

Qui-Gon put a hand to his bearded chin and toyed with the strands of hair. "I'm not sure I can answer that Chief. I don't know why Yalla tried to kill Jareel and Daven…but that's what I want to know. He obviously felt threatened by them, but I don't know why."

"Any speculation? Anything that might help me narrow the scope of what I'm doing here?"

"Were you briefed on this being, Shonnel?" The security chief nodded. "Jareel and Daven were sent here to interview him. A simple mission. Apparently Dr. Yalla did not want anyone to talk to him. That's really all I know. I don't know if Yalla is doing something even worse than what Junay was up to or if Shonnel himself didn't want to be found…or what is going on. Yalla tried to kill two people and we want to know why."

"Hmm…cuts down things considerably," Harlo said dryly. "So…I suppose what we really want to know is what exactly was this Dr. Yalla doing…what he was trying to protect…."

"I suppose that's as much as I can narrow it for you," Qui-Gon shrugged. "I'm as much in the dark about all this as you are. What can we do to help?"

"Nothing personal, but…stay out of the way," the chief grinned. "My men are used to working together and used to my methods. I think we'd be more efficient if we didn't have to factor in new people."

"All right," the Jedi nodded. "I'll leave you to do your work then. Obi-Wan and I can check into Yalla's background…and see what else we might be able to find out from other sources. We'll stay out of the way. Can you give us anything about the people who worked here with Yalla?"

"A little bit. We found some information from the secretary's data files. The lobby seems to be the safest area in the building."

"Hmm…would I be out of your way if I looked on her computer?"

"Sure. Help yourself. We've already looked at it and downloaded all the files for further investigation."

The tall Jedi sat down at the computer. Obi-Wan pulled a chair up next to him. "Anything in particular you are looking for Master…or just looking?"

"We know little about Yalla right now, so anything we can find out about him, his research, the people who worked for him…even the supplies he ordered may tell us much."

The two Jedi weren't sure how long they had been sitting at the computer…but at least they had learned some small amount about the mysterious researcher. They had an address and the names and addresses of his co-workers. Most of the other information was memos that the secretary had typed, various correspondence with grant committee members, supply houses…typical administrative information. However there were directories that were empty.

"It had appeared, from what little I saw upstairs, that these people left in a hurry," Qui-Gon said. "This seems to confirm that. Information removed from a computer…but not all the evidence that it was there was removed. I think we are just lucky to get what we have. A little more time to prepare to leave and the computer may have been wiped clean."

"But why didn't they do that to begin with?" Obi-Wan wondered.

The elder Jedi tugged at the hair in his chestnut-grey beard. "I don't know…unless…maybe there was something they wanted to retrieve from the computer themselves. That may have left them with no time to clear out the memory. That's just a guess though."

"So…are we going to pay a call to the doctor's apartment?"

"I think that might be educational. And…then perhaps to his colleagues as well."

It was interesting to Obi-Wan how quickly uncooperative people became cooperative to Jedi. The voice over the intercom at Yalla's apartment was rude and loud…mostly loud. However, the being's attitude changed when he found out he was dealing with representatives of the Republic government.

"I apologize. We get a lot of solicitors and other bothersome door-to-door types. I'm just trying to keep my tenants happy. You can understand…can't you?" The big green creature hurried, as fast as his bulk would allow, to the door of the researcher's apartment.

"Of course," Qui-Gon agreed. He could understand that motivation…if that were the being's true motivation. Right now, he had no reason to think otherwise.

The creature unlocked the door. He seemed uneasy. "Well…I'll leave you to your work. If there's anything I can help with, just let me know. Oh…and please let me know when you leave so I can lock up." He hurriedly added, "It's not that I don't trust you…but I do have a responsibility…"

"I understand. Thank you. We'll stop by your apartment before we leave," the Jedi assured him.

Obi-Wan watched the big creature waddle away. "Do you think Dr. Yalla would have rigged his own apartment?"

"It's hard to say, Obi-Wan. He seems to have surprised even Chief Harlo. I suggest we take nothing for granted. Be mindful."

The elder Jedi cautiously entered the room. He looked around. It was small and sparsely but neatly furnished. Qui-Gon walked over to a desk and studied it for a moment. Finally he decided to take a chance. First he cleared his mind so he could be more attentive to the surroundings then he opened a drawer…and got ready to duck…but nothing happened.

"Don't assume anything Obi-Wan. Just because that didn't spring a trap, don't allow yourself to become complacent." He sat down at the desk…still waiting for something to happen.

"Yes Master," the apprentice replied as he turned to begin his examination of the apartment.

The elder Jedi pawed through the desk drawer and found nothing of significance…he supposed. Just the accouterments of a personal life. Stationary with elegant monogram, business cards, a research journal. He turned to another drawer and rifled through it. Various other supplies and miscellaneous items.

Qui-Gon powered on the computer and turned his attention back to the desk while he waited for the computer to boot. He found a card with some odd logo on it. It looked like a light saber and a metal saber crossed. The title across the top read "Association for Artistic Metachronism". Dr. Egron Yalla's name and contact frequency were listed at the bottom as president of the local chapter. Mildly interesting. The Jedi pocketed the card and looked at the computer. Meticulously organized, the directories on the computer were titled appropriately and subdirectories listed. This seemed to be strictly personal information. There was no reference to Yalla's work at all.

The Jedi master found an address book and looked at the listings. He pulled out the list of names from the secretary's computer. There were a handful of names in common. Nothing unusual about that. A notation next to those names said "AAM". Qui-Gon made a list of the names for possible interviews. Most of the information on the computer seemed to be related to this society that the researcher was president of. He began to read over it.

After a few minutes Obi-Wan walked over to the desk. "There seem to be no traps…so far. Have you found anything useful Master?"

"Nothing really useful…just…interesting."

The apprentice came and looked over his shoulder. "Your tone of voice makes it sound really…interesting."

"Oh, it's just that the good doctor is leader of a group that likes to pretend they are Jedi. I was just reading over some of his correspondence with them and minutes. Some of his co-workers were in this as well. A little eccentric maybe…but nothing wrong with it."

"Pretend they are Jedi?" Obi-Wan repeated. "Do you mean like…having light saber duels also?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon leaned back in the chair. "Why?"

"Daven told me about a demonstration on the liner they took to Charon. There was a group having light saber sparring. Master Jareel invited himself in…and soundly defeated one of them. Daven said they seemed quite upset over it."

"Hmm…the probability is high that they knew Yalla if they came to Charon. I doubt that people with such interest would stay apart from each other. And…some of Yalla's…"

"Co-workers are part of this group," Obi-Wan finished. "Do you think they may have figured out that Master Jareel was really a Jedi?"

"It's a possibility. And…they probably passed that information along to their leader. So when Jareel and Daven showed up at Yalla's lab…he knew they were Jedi and not representatives of Gusein Enterprises."

"He knew he was dealing with Jedi," Obi-Wan mused. "And…that's why he tried to kill them?"

"I don't know Padawan. But if that is the reason that Yalla tried to kill Jareel and Daven…it raises the stakes considerably. Perhaps it isn't just the state of his research his is trying to protect. It's much more than that."

The two Jedi left the apartment with little hard evidence to help them…but many questions. Unlike the lab, Yalla's apartment was neat and orderly. He must have been prepared in his personal life to disappear quickly. All he needed was to gather certain information from his lab. It was only becoming more confusing.

There was little conversation on the speeder ride back to the lab. Qui-Gon was lost in his thoughts. He hoped that the chief had found something that might be useful…or at least help settle the muddied water some.

Yalla had wanted to get rid of two Jedi…assuming he did indeed find out they were Jedi. The reason why was no clearer than why he would want to murder two representatives of a medical research company. Both seemed to point at the doctor wanting to hide what was going on at his lab. That could only mean that Yalla must have been doing something more than just the brain-machine combinations…even more than research on the level that Junay was doing with Shonnel. Junay knew that he had over stepped his bounds…but had not tried to kill anyone over it. Was Yalla working on something even more far out? Or…maybe what he was hiding was not his brain research at all. Perhaps he had some other project going on and the "hiring" of Shonnel just prior to Jareel's adventure in the other building was coincidence.

Qui-Gon cleared his head of the conflicting thoughts. Trying to tie it all together was beginning to give him a headache. He breathed deeply and sought to calm himself. To put it away and take a fresh look at it later would probably be helpful. Besides, maybe Chief Harlo might have something to add that would help clear some of this up…or complicate matters.

"Well…the prodigal Jedi. Have you found anything interesting?" the security chief greeted the pair.

"Interesting…yes. Helpful…who knows," the elder Jedi admitted. "And you?"

"Interesting…yes. Helpful…who knows," Harlo grinned. "Mostly information about his work here. Administrative things, grant applications, supply requisitions, payroll. There may or may not be anything useful here. It just will take time to dig through it all. I'm sorry…but that's the way this work is sometimes. In some cases it takes months to dig out even a small piece of useful information."

The Jedi was trying to be patient, but this was all taking too long for his liking. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Your men are still working mostly in this building?"

"Yes, we haven't even touched the other one yet."

"Do you think you'll get to it soon?"

"Honestly…not very soon. We are having to be very careful with the possibility of traps…and digging through all the things we are finding is taking a bit of time."

Qui-Gon considered his position before he spoke. "Would you allow Obi-Wan and I to have a look?"

The chief studied the Jedi for a moment. "I know you are anxious to find something to get you started on what you are looking for…but rushing through this will not help. You may over look something important. Besides that, you might disturb or destroy some vital piece of information if you go charging in. I can't stop you…but I'd rather you didn't."

Qui-Gon considered his options for a couple of minutes. The chief turned away to answer a question from one of his men.

"What are we going to do now Master?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"My very thoughts Padawan. It may take weeks, months before this investigation turns up anything or is closed down. We seem to be able to do little here to help. Perhaps we should turn our energies to finding out about Yalla, the man." He withdrew the card from his pocket that he had found in Yalla's desk. "Let's see if there is going to be a meeting of the Association of Artistic Metachronism soon. Perhaps they might enjoy a visit from two Jedi. It may turn up nothing…or it may be of help. Then…maybe we might be more effective elsewhere."

"Where?"

"Chief Harlo and his men seem to have this under control. Maybe we should go back to Coruscant. Dr. Junay chose to become uncooperative at a critical time. He may know more than he is saying. If this does have to do with Yalla's research, he might be of help us."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we are wasting our time here digging through a laboratory that has nothing to do with what we are looking for."

The tall Jedi waited patiently for Harlo to finish what he was doing. Then he explained his reasoning to him. The security chief seemed to agree with Qui-Gon…there was little he and Obi-Wan could do here to help…and if this was not about Yalla's research they probably were waiting for no reason. He gave the Jedi master the name of his assistant back on Coruscant and promised to forward anything that seemed to be even of small significance. "And…if you find out anything at this…meeting…"

"I'll be sure to let you know. By the way, Chief, I would like a complete report on that building out back."

"Special interest?"

"I just want to know if it's only been set up as a killing machine…or if there is something more to it."

Kura Sivru sat down at his desk and gathered the mail to go through before he began his work for the day. He was anxious to visit the clones. They really seemed to be learning fast now. However, Vita still seemed to have that strong attachment to Mi'al. That bothered Kura a great deal. No matter how hard he tried to convince the naïve replica that friendship with a Jedi was not a good thing, although he wasn't that blunt about it, Vita professed his great affection for the healer. He almost seemed to be pouting right now because he had not been able to visit with Mi'al since the Jedi had returned from Charon, accompanying Jareel and Daven back from their misadventure there.

The bionic creature put that out of his mind for the moment and turned his attention to the mail. He quickly sorted out the advertisements and other uninteresting items. Then one thing caught his attention. An envelope with an embossed symbol where the return address should be. He ran a metal finger over it. The sensors in his finger could have told him the height and depth of the swirls had he bothered to notice the readouts. The emblem meant nothing to him. It just looked like a curlicue of some sort.

Kura opened the envelope and withdrew an audio disk. He inserted it into a player. A synthesized voice filled the room.

"Mr. Sivru, it was most interesting to meet your representatives Jareel Konbi and Daven Neth…if that's their real names. They generously gave me a card so that I was able to find you. However, they were clumsy. I easily determined that they were actually Jedi knights…a master and an apprentice I believe. I think I know why the Jedi might be interested in me. However, I am not sure what your game is. Rest assured however that I do not appreciate _anyone_ taking too much interest in my business. I warn you to end your alliance with the Jedi for your own sake. I can take care of the Jedi, as I have proven, and I can take care of you as well. This is the only warning you will receive from me. I do not threaten…I mean what I say. Now that I know who you are and where you are located, it is a simple matter to crush you beneath my heel. Mr. Sivru, I trust we will not have to pursue this matter further. Thank you for the time given to Dr. Yalla."

The room was quiet…but only for a minute.

Kura leaped to his feet. "Who does he think he is?" the bionic creature retorted angrily. "No one threatens me! No one. So…you are the one who visited this torture on Master Jareel and his padawan. Inefficient…and ineffective. I don't know the details yet…but they live. You have not demonstrated that you can take care of Jedi. Besides," he added indignantly, "taking care of Jedi is _my_ chosen assignment." The metal man put his hands behind his back and took a deep breath to regain his calm. He didn't like to lose his temper so easily. It was so…common to do that.

"I have demonstrated greater control over Jedi than you have…and caused much more damage…and longer lasting than you. I assume your ability to take care of me matches your ability to take care of Jedi. That's fine Dr. Yalla. I know I can handle you. I welcome you. End my alliance with the Jedi? No…they are too useful to me just now…and if it will 'endear' me to you…then it will continue. Hmm…I must keep this to myself however. I wouldn't want the Jedi to take care of Yalla before I have that great privilege myself. Crush me beneath his heel? Ha! He doesn't realize who he has come up against…."

Qui-Gon was able to contact the AAM group, in spite of the fact that Yalla was their primary contact person…and he was obviously unavailable. It was to his favor that a meeting was to take place the following night. The two Jedi spent another day looking into the background of Dr. Yalla and found very little about him. The face he presented to the public was of a brilliant, yet reserved researcher. The creature was a little eccentric, it was said, but weren't all highly intelligent people to a degree? Those who knew him professionally also were acquainted with his AAM activities and merely smiled when they brought it up as the primary example of just how eccentric the doctor was. To them, it was also another example of how brilliant the man was. His command of history in great detail is what they thought lead to his hobby. Other than that, colleagues seemed to know little of Yalla's personal life…and doubted they would even know about the AAM side of him if it weren't for the pubic demonstrations the group occasionally put on.

The Jedi's interest was piqued now. Not that they thought they would learn much by attending the meeting. It seemed Yalla was a very private person. However, outside his professional life, the one thing that others knew of him was his AAM involvement. They were interested in what the great attraction was to a man like Yalla.

The two Jedi arrived early for the meeting and were greeted at once by a tall thin brown scale covered creature. He extended one of his many hands in greeting to Qui-Gon and then to Obi-Wan.

"Hello, I am Ffona. We are indeed honored to have Jedi in attendance tonight. Perhaps you would care to speak to our group tonight?"

"Uh…no, thank you. Actually we were more interested in asking some questions than actually attending the meeting. If you have a few minutes that is."

"Yes. It is awhile before we start. What would you like to know? Would you, ah, like to join our chapter?" The creature's dark eyes gleamed.

"No," Qui-Gon smiled a little. "Actually my questions are about some of your members, not about the AAM."

"Oh," Ffona said in disappointment. Then he quickly recovered himself as he remembered he was in the presence of Jedi. "Well then, what can I help you with?"

"Dr. Egron Yalla is the president of this chapter, right?"

"Oh yes. Dr. Yalla has been the cornerstone of our group. Even when it looked as though there wouldn't be enough interest to sustain it early on, he stuck with it. And look what we have become."

"Will he be here tonight?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I tried to contact him about the agenda for our regular meeting…but have not been able to get in touch with him. It's odd. He usually lets me know when he won't attend. However, I'm sure he must have just been called away unexpectedly. Had you hoped to meet him?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered slowly. "Is it a large group?"

"Not very large…but we do have a specialized interest. Our regulars are quite loyal though. Many have been with us from the beginning. It is odd however that some of the most dedicated…and well trained ones just…quit coming. No explanation or warning. They just didn't show up any more. Too bad. Our best saber fighters."

"Your best ones? Is it always the best ones who…quit?"

"Yes, strange isn't it? Dr. Yalla spent so much time with them…and then they would just leave like that. It's very frustrating to us. I've tried to get the doctor to wait until he gets to know new members better to see if they will stick with us before he makes such an investment of time. However, he enjoys saber sparring so much. It's hard to hold him back."

"So, Dr. Yalla is the person who trains all the members in sabers?" Qui-Gon clarified.

"Oh yes. He had training… and in the beginning, he was the only one. So, we've all learned from him. He's quite good." The creature grinned. "I'll bet he could even make things interesting for you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay? We have some very talented members."

"No, thank you. Do you know Yalla well?"

"Not really. Even the members he seems closest to know little of him. He's a very private person. You have a special interest in him?"

"In his work mostly. However, we have had little success in trying to see him. I thought that maybe we might run into him here. I don't want to keep you from your meeting. Thank you for your help."

"You're quite welcome. If you change your mind, we'd be glad to have Jedi join us."

Qui-Gon merely gave a small smile and turned to go.

The bionic creature sat before his computer mulling over the information before him. This Yalla did seem to be an intelligent person. His published research was interesting. Kura had gone quickly through it. He wasn't familiar with the details of it, but that wasn't important at the moment. He was able to glean all he needed to know for now. His next step was to find out more about the man himself. If he intended to take care of this distraction, the metal man had to be prepared. Even though he knew his genius would easily overtake Yalla's intellect, Kura also knew from previous experience that the price for failure could be high.

He'd had a short conversation with Mi'al when the healer had returned to Coruscant. Kura had not known he'd been away and was calling on Vita's behalf. The clone missed his friend and wanted to see him. The healer had only briefly explained that Jareel and Daven had been injured on their mission to Charon. He did mention that the harm had come while in Yalla's lab, but that's all he had said. The bionic had dismissed it at the time. He had little interest in what had become of the Jedi…or in Yalla. So, he didn't inquire further. Now he thought that perhaps a talk with Mi'al…or with the Jedi might serve his purpose well. Also, based on previous conversation with the chief healer, Kura knew that Dr. Junay had been pursuing the same research as Yalla. A talk with the researcher might supply useful information as well. In the meantime, the metal being thought that a trace of specialized equipment used by Yalla might reveal his whereabouts. No, he didn't have to know the details of the doctor's research to be able to do that kind of search. Kura pulled up to his computer and began tapping on the keys.

"It's good to see you, you big oaf," Qui-Gon briefly but warmly embraced his big friend. "You look better than the last time I saw you. Mi'al must be taking good care of you."

"Aye," Jareel replied. "I can't take a step that our chief healer doesn't know about. But I am healing nicely…so he says. Mi'al allows me to work with Daven in his studies for a while each day. It's a good thing. This rest and recovery is very boring. How did you pass your time when you were recovering?"

"I enjoy reading more than you do old friend," Qui-Gon said as he sat down. "Why don't you walk down to the crèche and see the children? I'm sure they would be very happy to see you. They always miss you when you are away." Then he became serious, "But make sure their guardians tell them you've had surgery. I've seen how they run at you when you come down there."

"Aye, I should do that. I would like to see the little ones again," Jareel said with a small smile.

"There are many things you can do while you are resting. It's just that you are used to the more physical pursuits. This might be a good time to polish you and educate you in the finer things of life."

"Just a minute. You don't mean that you want to make me like Leish, do you? I can tolerate his presence…for awhile now, but I don't want to be like that."

Qui-Gon smiled. Yes, the old Jareel was coming back. His manner was still subdued; he wasn't smiling much even as he was joking with his friend. But…the elder Jedi couldn't miss the humor in what he said. "You can still enjoy some more cerebral pursuits and keep your…boisterous personality."

"I do enjoy cerebral pursuits. And a boisterous personality needs a physical outlet."

"Well…I meant something more challenging than thinking up your next practical joke. And…I thought you were getting some exercise."

"Yes. Daven takes me on my walk each day. Boring. But…I suppose I have to admit, even if it wasn't for Mi'al, I don't think I would be up to running the activities in the gym just now."

The elder Jedi chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you admit it. That's one thing I won't have to worry about fighting you over."

"Oh, don't worry," Jareel replied in a frustrated voice. "Mi'al watches me like a hawk. He says the first time I go against his orders he's going to restrain me and sedate me."

Qui-Gon hid his smile behind a large hand. He'd been on the receiving end of a similar threat from the healer before. "And you think he'd do it?"

"Aye!" Jareel replied. "I've seen our chief healer in action. He doesn't make idle threats."

"Why Jareel, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were afraid of Mi'al." The Jedi master's blue eyes twinkled in merriment.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is that when I am well enough that I might have to extract revenge on him. I think he's enjoying this control over me too much."

"I can't blame him. He's finally been able to do something even Master Yoda has been unable to do…get you to behave."

"Space pirate! I thought you came to see how I was doing. I didn't know you were coming to abuse me. Hmm…maybe I should report this to Mi'al. Perhaps he can keep you away from me until I have recovered."

Qui-Gon chuckled. He had to admit he was baiting his friend. It was hard to forget how defeated and depressed the big man was after his encounter with Yalla's torture chamber. The elder Jedi was so happy to see Jareel pull out of that. He couldn't resist a little teasing just to see the blonde Jedi put up a bit of a fight instead of giving in so easily as he had in the hospital on Charon.

"Very well. I'll be glad to stay away if that's what you want. I suppose that means you are not interested in what I found out about Yalla."

Jareel's pale blue eyes instantly turned dark. "What did you find out?"

"Very little I'm afraid. Whatever he was doing that he felt the need to hide…is well hidden. So far, his laboratory records look as innocuous as Junay's. There's no mention of Shonnel…or anything like him. It's the same simple machine-brain combinations. The medical board only knows that much about his work as well. His apartment is squeaky clean. Dr. Yalla looks like the ideal citizen and brilliant researcher…working within the bounds of what his grant application outlined. The only thing that looks suspicious is the way his lab and offices were ransacked before they were obviously abandoned…and the traps around the building. That's his office building by the way. Chief Harlo hasn't even touched the other building yet."

"Lab and offices, eh? We were told that the building out back contained all the labs. He mentioned something about a lab accident that caused them to have a separate facility just for the labs. So…if that wasn't his laboratory, I wonder what it was?"

"Perhaps it was a laboratory…and you and Daven were the test subjects," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Jareel's face hardened. "Using us to test his death trap? If I find Yalla first, I think we'll take a trip back to Charon and see how he survives it."

Qui-Gon was at once concerned. "Very hard words old friend."

"Yes, I know," Jareel admitted. "I haven't totally gotten over my feelings about Yalla. Mi'al and I are working on it…but as I'm sure you realize, it doesn't happen immediately."

"Yes," the elder Jedi replied slowly. "I realize it only too well. However, Jareel, heed my words. Work well on it. It will be your downfall if you don't." He put a hand on Jareel's to make sure he had his friend's attention.

"Aye," the big blonde replied. "I understand. I'm working on it." He was silent for a moment. "So, if the investigation on Charon is still underway…what are you doing here?"

Qui-Gon gave a wry smile. "Obi-Wan and I were in the way. Chief Harlo ran us off. I thought I might be of more use here. I would like to talk with Junay some more. And I think maybe Kura might be of some help."

"Kura?"

"Yes. After all, his company markets new medical technology. He may know something of Yalla and his work…or at least know how to find out more."

"I want to come along with you."

"Now wait a minute. Mi'al hasn't cleared you to return to duty yet, has he?"

"A small amount of light duty each day. This is just an interview. All I'll be doing is sitting and talking…like I am now. What's so terrible about that?"

"Let Mi'al explain it to you."

"Yes Qui-Gon, I did say that Jareel could accompany you on your visits to Junay and Kura."

"But I thought…" he began in confusion.

"Sit down a minute," the healer said. "I'm not really fond of the idea of Jareel taking off like this. He still has quite a bit of recovering to do. However, I also can see how much he is still struggling with his issues over control. Taking an active role in the investigation will actually be healing for him. And…as you know, the inactivity is getting to him. This will also help him with that struggle. I have mixed emotions about it…but I think if handled properly this can work."

Qui-Gon was quiet for a moment and rubbed a large hand over his face. "You're the healer. If you think so…"

Mi'al clasped his hands and laid them on the desktop. "I have also had a long talk with Jareel about just how much activity is all right for him to engage in…and the consequences if he doesn't heed my warnings. I know how stubborn he can be however. So, I want you to hear this also. I am agreeing to this because I think it can help Jareel. However, initially it is on a trial basis. If this doesn't work then I am ending his involvement completely…whatever it takes to make him back out. He's going to be slowed down by his condition…so let him take him take his time. If he starts getting tired, sick, much pain…if he shows any physical signs at all of this being too much then I want it stopped at once. I mean that. I don't want you to come to me later and say…well, I only had one more question and I didn't think it would hurt to ask just one more question before we left. As his friend, I want to impress on you how serious I am about this."

"I hear you Mi'al. Every word. And I promise you that I will abide by what you say. Somehow, I don't think Jareel will. He won't quit until he has to be carried away. I know him as well as you do. I'll keep an eye on him."

The healer nodded his head once. "I'm going to hold you to that. I know I shouldn't hold you responsible for his behavior and for my giving in to something I'm unsure of. However, to repeat myself, I think this can help him…but I don't trust him to look out for himself."

"It's all right Mi'al. I don't mind looking after the big oaf. I'm just glad I will be there to keep an eye on him. If you think this can help him…then I'm for it. I've already seen some of how he's struggling."

"Sometimes the thing that helps the most isn't always the most logical thing. We'll see…"

"Yes," the tall thin blue creature said in a calm and cold voice. "This will do nicely. It's the perfect place to hide…and the perfect place to allow Shonnel to further enhance his abilities."

But Cerulan looked uncertain. "Are you sure? An old mining outfit on an abandoned moon? What are we going to do with it? This doesn't look like the kind of place that would be conducive to furthering your research."

"You just don't have the vision for it," Yalla replied. "This is perfect. No one wants this operation. It was losing money. I was able to convince my financiers to make a down payment on it for us to use. It was cheap because it was bankrupt. However, we don't wish to draw attention to ourselves by buying it outright, do we? It may not look like a research lab now, but look at how big this place is. It should be easy enough to set up a section of it as a lab. And…such a complex operation is the perfect place to set Shonnel up to learn better control. Look at all the things he can operate. It's perfect. He'll begin to realize his potential to the fullest. I think that the first thing we should do is get our Protector set up and allow him to protect us. Once we have a security system in place and he can watch for uninvited guests, then we can bring more of our friends here and begin our work again. I had hoped to have this more prepared by the time I moved into it…but with our unexpected visitors the exodus had to happen more quickly. That's the only flaw in my plans. I had to leave the lab a shambles…and move in here before it was completely remodeled for our use."

"It sounds like a hollow dream to me," the man replied as he looked around the huge facility. "I'm sure you can set something up here…but it sure is going to be a lot of up front work just to get an interface set up for Shonnel. We brought some of your data and programs from Charon, but we have no supplies to even begin…."

Cerulan's voice cut off in mid-sentence and he put a hand to his throat as he struggled for air. Gurgling and choking noises came from his gapping mouth. Yalla stood and watched impassively. The man fell to his knees and brought his other hand up to fight the unseen menace. A few seconds longer and the threat was gone. Cerulan abruptly fell over. He was gasping for air and rubbing his aching throat.

The doctor stood over him and looked down. When Yalla judged that his pawn had recovered enough to hear him, the blue creature spoke. "I do hope that will be the last of your complaints and doubts Cerulan. I brought you aboard because I saw something in you that had been over looked. However, right now I need loyal workers who are ready to help me rebuild…not whiny complainers. Are you ready to get to work…or do I need to replace you?"

By now, the man had gotten to his hands and knees. He didn't dare to look up at his boss yet. In a hoarse voice he said, "I'm ready to work."

"Good. Then get to work." Yalla turned and walked away.

The speeder pulled up to the big gleaming white stone building. A dark mineral sign proclaimed "Klarn Institute". Qui-Gon parked the vehicle in a handicapped parking spot.

"I really wish you hadn't bothered to get a temporary handicapped decal," Jareel complained to Qui-Gon. "I can at least walk."

"You are still under Mi'al's orders for limited activity…even though you are along on this investigation," Qui-Gon replied in a firm voice. "If I have to get you out to the speeder because you tire or start having problems, I am not going to be able to get your big bulk very far. Perhaps you would prefer parking at the end of the lot. If I need to get you back to the temple, I could call an ambulance to take you back then."

"Space pirate," Jareel mumbled as he slowly got out of the speeder. Daven was there at once to try to help him, but the big Jedi refused all assistance. As he gingerly straightened himself he said in triumph, "See? I told you I would be fine." He took a long stride and stopped. Then he began walking slower. His apprentice said nothing but just stayed near as they approached the building. Qui-Gon opened the door for Jareel. The big man gave him an annoyed look but tried to be pleasant. "Thank you," he said.

The elder Jedi approached the receptionist. "I have an appointment to speak with Dr. Junay. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

Looking at a schedule, she replied, "Yes. Please have a seat and I'll let Dr. Junay know you are here."

Qui-Gon sat on a sofa and motioned Obi-Wan to sit as well. The apprentice started to decline but saw the glance toward Jareel. At once he sat. Daven caught on and had a seat. The big Jedi was the only one standing. He had not intended to sit down, but gave in to the peer pressure and sat down. Jareel wondered if they all sat down because they truly wanted to…or if this was a ploy to get him to sit down. Studying the other three faces, he was unable to read them. The blonde man wondered if the whole investigation was going to be this way. He sighed and put it out of his mind.

In a few short minutes, the receptionist called, "Dr. Junay is ready to see you now. He is in office 2007. The lifts are over there."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon replied as the Jedi stood and readied themselves for the imagined confrontation.

As the lift car ascended the elder Jedi remarked, "Junay let us know in no uncertain terms after news broke of his research that he would not cooperate with the temple any further. I have been authorized by Master Yoda and by Chief Harlo's assistant to…encourage him to cooperate by informing him that he is refusing to cooperate with a possible criminal investigation…and can be taken into custody if he refuses to answer our questions."

"Criminal investigation?" Jareel asked.

"Assault and battery with intent to murder Republic representatives."

The doors opened and Qui-Gon led the way. He remembered his previous visit to the doctor's lab.

"Here it is. Room 2007." He rapped sharply at the door.

The small crimson creature opened the door only a small amount. His eyes widened. He had been expecting a Jedi…but four. He was alarmed and even more suspicious than when Qui-Gon had called to set up the appointment. "Master Jinn," he tried to keep a cool tone. "I agreed to see you…but I really have nothing to say. I made it known before that I have given you all the information that I have. Nothing has changed. I know nothing more."

"Many things have changed Dr. Junay," Qui-Gon replied calmly. "Before it was just a question of what work you were doing. Now, however, there is an official investigation ongoing that we need to talk with you about."

"What do you mean?" The cool voice changed suddenly.

"May we please come in and sit down? I have several questions for you…and I think we'd all be more comfortable sitting down."

"I don't know…" Junay's voice trailed off.

Qui-Gon put a large hand on the door and gently pressed it open. The little scarlet man readily stepped back. The elder Jedi stood back and waited for his companions to enter. He said not a word until he made sure that Jareel sat down.

"Dr. Junay, I need to know everything that you can tell me about Dr. Yalla. I encourage you to hold nothing back. As I said, we are here on official business."

"But...before I say anything, don't I have the right to know what this is all about?"

"Dr. Yalla is being charged with attempted murder."

"What? You're serious?"

"Completely. He has disappeared from Charon. Just how much do you know about his work…as it would relate to Shonnel?"

"Ah…well…I don't know if I should talk about Shonnel."

"You can be taken in for questioning if you withhold information from me."

The small red creature's eyes widened. He fell into the chair at his desk. After a moment of silence, he began slowly. "Dr. Yalla was close to the same point in his work that I was. He just needed…a brain. A willing subject who would agree to the same kind of implants that were made to Shonnel to allow his mind to interface with a machine. I was lucky to find Shonnel. That is the only thing that allowed me to get ahead of Yalla. And that is why he stole Shonnel from me! I thought you were going to investigate that!"

"My apprentice and I did," Jareel responded. The whiny attitude of the little creature annoyed him. And…he had not entirely dealt with his feelings over what had happened on Charon. Anger was threatening to build up in him. "Shall I tell you what his answer was? How does blaster droids, flying blades, toxic gas, and acid spray sound for an answer?" he spat out.

Qui-Gon put a hand on the big man's shoulder. Junay was cowering at Jareel's reaction.

"Doctor," the elder Jedi began, "Dr. Yalla injured Jareel and Daven. From the nature of the attacks launched on them, we believe he intended to kill them. That is what this investigation is about. Will you cooperate with us…or must we force it?"

The little creature was almost trembling by now. "I don't know much more about his work than what I've already told you. I'm not even sure that I know what he was really doing. The work is highly protected by each researcher. Competition for grant money is vicious so no one wants others to know the state of his work. I only know what I do about his work, beyond what he has published, by…spying on him."

"Spying?" Qui-Gon said in confusion.

"Yes. It's common. Yalla…and I…and many others are always trying to find subjects to use in trials. It's easy enough to find someone who is willing to do much for little money. The same as getting someone for my own work. I have no way of knowing exactly how far along Yalla was, but I can infer much from things he has done to beings, questions he has asked subjects, things he asked them to do. I know that he was desperately seeking someone like Shonnel. He seemed to think he would be ahead of me if he could find a brain. Please…don't ask me in what way he would be ahead, I truly don't know."

Something occurred to Qui-Gon. "You said that Shonnel was controlling your laboratory building before."

"Yes, that's right."

The Jedi was silent for a long moment.

"What is it?" Jareel asked.

"Dr. Junay, what was it like to have Shonnel control a building…from your point of view?"

"I don't know what you mean. It was no different than if the regular systems were controlling instead."

"You mean it was…like a computer controlling it, maybe?"

"Yes, I suppose. Everything happened automatically…from our point of view. There was a schedule of events that he kept up with. If there was a departure from it…or something unexpected, we would just communicate it to him and he would compensate."

Qui-Gon stood up and walked to a window. He stared out as he thought. Slowly he turned…and Jareel was staring at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so old friend," the elder Jedi replied. "Doctor, do you think a building could be set up so that Shonnel could do such things as…opening doors on command, releasing panels in the wall, turning on sprinklers…"

"Well, yes. Those are simple things. One of subjects in my lab could do those things. It wouldn't require…. Wait, are you suggesting that Shonnel…? Impossible!"

"Why?"

"You don't know him like I do. Shonnel is very meek and timid. Comes from being so disabled and dependent, I suspect. He would never try to harm anyone. It just isn't in him."

"I don't want to know your estimation of his emotional state Doctor. He has just undergone a major change in his life and environment. I just want to know if it is possible for him to do these things through his interface."

"Yes," Junay said quietly.

"I don't suppose, through your spies, that you would have any idea where Yalla might go from Charon?"

"No. I know little of him outside his work…except that his colleagues all think he's strange because of some club he belongs to. They say those are the only friends he has. You might consider talking to them. As far as I know, Yalla is like me…a struggling researcher. At least I have the institute here to fall back on. Yalla had his own lab. If he left that behind…after all the money he poured into developing it, I wouldn't be able to guess where he would go. Sounds like he just walked away from his livelihood."

"Thank you Dr. Junay. That's all the questions I have for now. I may be back later."

The small crimson being sighed in exasperation but said nothing as the Jedi left.

"You're thinking that was Shonnel that was controlling the building instead of a computer," Jareel said as the speeder pulled out of the Klarn Institute's parking lot.

"It sounds possible. Can you think of anything to refute that?"

"No…I can't. Unless you consider what Junay said about Shonnel being timid."

"I discount that for more than one reason. Yalla certainly seems like a cold, calculating being…the kind who could easily corrupt an innocent."

"The Protector. He said he was protecting Yalla…and Shonnel."

"That doesn't discount that he was protecting himself."

Jareel fell into silence as memories began to filter back to him…the hellish building and the cold impassive voice. Daven could feel the tension building in his master. He reached a hand from the back seat of the speeder and rested it on Jareel's right shoulder. The big man put his hand on the padawan's hand. They had each other. Neither had to face their struggle alone.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to talk to Kura."

"Another time. We're going back to the temple right now."

The blonde Jedi's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Because I made a promise to Mi'al."

"I'm fine. Really."

"I know…but I still made a promise…that had nothing to do with your declarations of how you feel. You have to go back and get some rest. Remember…limited activity."

"Dirty space dog," he muttered under his breath.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Good to see the old Jareel is back."

The big man turned to look out the window. _Hmm. The old Jareel really screwed up on Charon._

"Shonnel?"

"Yes Dr. Yalla?"

"How are you doing?"

"Well…it is a little…boring not having much to do right now."

"Yes, I know and I apologize. Our move to the new facility was rushed and we don't have the proper interface prepared yet. The workers are getting it ready now. I'm not sure how long it will take. However, I am making sure they are working hard on it. This facility is much different from the building we were in before. This is abandoned mining operation."

"Are you going to do some mining Dr. Yalla? "

He chuckled an evil laugh. "We might…just to make everyone think that we are only miners. Do you think you would be interested in something so…mundane as running this?"

"If it serves you Dr. Yalla, it is not mundane. Besides, it will be a new experience…something new to learn."

A malicious grin crossed the blue lips. So easy to manipulate. All he had to do was make Shonnel feel needed. "By the way, we also are going to need security as well. As soon as the systems are set up, do you think The Protector will be available to us again?" he said innocently.

"Yes," the answer was almost a hiss. Interesting how the being's personality changed so rapidly with a mere word. Shonnel changed from a weak, malleable creature into a ruthless, cold machine just by being addressed as The Protector. "I'm sorry I failed you on Charon. But I learned much from it. If you will allow me to work with the men who will be installing the security systems…"

"That's what I had hoped for. I know you did learn much of how to improve our protection and attack mechanisms from that experience. I will make sure that they work with you on that. And…rest assured that I will listen to all your input even if they won't." _You are more willing to please…and you did learn. I will listen to you before I will listen to Cerulan. His loyalty to this enterprise is questionable. Shonnel on the other hand…belongs to me!_

The next day the entourage of Jedi set out for Kura's office. Mi'al used it as an excuse to see Kura…and possibly Vita. Jareel, however, was convinced the healer was using it as an excuse to keep an eye on him. He was even more determined to make sure that he seemed more than capable to do such a simple thing as sit through an interview. The big Jedi made his movements small and slow. He was determined to give Mi'al no reason to cut him out of this investigation.

"Well," Kura said as he greeted his guests. "I knew that you wanted to talk to me…but I didn't know half the temple was coming along."

"Sorry Kura," Mi'al replied. "Perhaps I should have been more clear. Is it a problem?"

"Of course not…just a surprise. Please come in and sit down." The bionic creature led them into his office and they sat around a conference table at one end. He looked over to the big blonde Jedi. "It's good to see you again Master Jareel, Daven. I understand that you two were injured on this mission to Charon. I hope it wasn't serious."

Knowing the big Jedi wasn't comfortable talking about it, Mi'al took over. "It was serious enough…and that's the reason we are here. We have reason to think that Dr. Yalla figured out that Jareel and Daven were Jedi, despite all our efforts. He locked them into a building that had some potentially fatal traps."

"Oh no!" Kura cried. "How badly were you injured?" he asked Jareel. _I've wanted to know just what he did to you._

"Both Jareel and Daven suffered blaster wounds and cuts from…blades catapulted from panels in the walls," Mi'al answered. Then quietly he added, "Jareel's worst injuries came in a fall while they were trying to escape. Injuries he had to have surgery for."

"Surgery? And you said you were just bringing him back…mere days ago. What are you doing out and about Master Jareel," Kura said in surprise. _Are you truly able to heal yourself so fast? Or is this more of that Jedi bravado?_

"We have an investigation to conduct. Mi'al has said I am able to participate," was the only answer.

"Kura," Qui-Gon said. "Dr. Yalla seems to be quite ruthless…as you can judge from what you've just heard. You provided cover for Jareel and Daven. He now knows about your company…and that you cooperated with us. It's not inconceivable that he would act against you in retaliation. I don't wish to alarm you…but you need to be aware…and cautious. Don't worry about it however. If you receive any communication from him, just let us know and we'll take care of it. If necessary we can provide protection for you."

"That is reassuring Master Qui-Gon," the metal man said. "It does make me feel better. Not that I wish to appear a coward, but I'm a simple researcher. What could I do to defend myself against such a man? If I hear from him, I'll let you know at once."

"We were also wondering…since you are in medical research if you might know of anyone familiar with Yalla's work…anyone who knows him. He abandoned his lab on Charon and we are trying to locate him."

"Well…I'll have to check around with my contacts. I really have little knowledge of him. I had heard the name mentioned before. However, the first time I was introduced to his work was when Mi'al briefed me when I provided the background for Master Jareel and Daven for their mission. I do have many contacts throughout the field and the galaxy. I'll be more than happy to ask around and see what I can find out."

"We would be grateful if you would. It seems we keep coming back to you for help. I apologize."

"Not at all. I don't mind. It's my pleasure to be of help to the Jedi. I'm glad I can help in your defense against such a dastardly being. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I suppose not. We just wondered what you knew of Yalla and to warn you about him. A big invasion of your office for such a small amount of time."

"I welcome the visit. I get so few visits…and I do miss the temple. I hope Master Jareel that you and Daven recover soon from your…incident. I'm sure it was painful in more than one way." _At least that's my guess based on what I have observed of Jinn._

"Thank you Kura. We are both recuperating fine."

"Good. Mi'al, while you are here would you like to visit Vita?"

The healer grinned sheepishly. "Well…I have to admit, I was hoping to."

"Fine. Let's go then. Would the rest of you like to come?"

The other Jedi tried not to show any outward reaction. "No, I think not," Qui-Gon replied. "We'll wait in the lobby for you Mi'al." The two masters and padawans trooped out.

_Still upset by them? Interesting…._ "Are Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan still disturbed by the clones?"

"You can understand it, can't you? After all, look at what all they went through at Ruka's hands. They are working on it…but to them…that's still Ruka."

"Yes, I suppose I can understand it. Too bad…too bad…"

"We didn't learn much Master," Obi-Wan said as he sat down in a chair in the lobby.

"That's true Obi-Wan. However, we didn't know that until we got here." He paused for a moment. "Jareel, don't you think you are putting yourself through a lot…for little gain? We haven't found out much from either of these interviews. Wouldn't you serve yourself better by just recuperating? You would heal faster…and if we came across something really significant, then you might be ready to act on it. This is just slowing down your recovery."

"Thank you for your concern old friend. I am fine and able to continue. I can't just shut myself into my room and hide my head. I have to begin to get back into the routine at some time."

"Yes…at some time. Like when you have completely healed. Are you sure you have a clear mind on this? You're not letting your anger drive you are you?"

Jareel turned his pale blue eyes on the elder Jedi. In a calm voice he replied, "Like your going after Ruka when the council specifically told you not to. You weren't letting your anger drive you then, were you?"

Qui-Gon said nothing but just stood and walked to the door to look out. Jareel's words stung him. He couldn't deny it. Still…this much later…all that had happened. The Jedi master wasn't truly over Ruka. The Klastarian was an invalid…yet missing. No one knew where he was…if someone was trying to access that dangerously brilliant mind. Qui-Gon had never gotten to see Ruka brought to justice for all he had done. He had not been punished for his crimes against the Jedi. The only hearing he had gone through was for hiring Bruck to mis-wire a speeder so that it killed three senators' sons. And even that wasn't justice. It wasn't Ruka that had hired him. It was Tylo Lyg'tren…to kill his three friends. And even at that, the green blob wasn't able to understand what was being brought against him anyway.

The Jedi master had suffered enormously…and so had Obi-Wan…and Bruck at the hands of the nefarious Ruka. Yet, he had never been punished for any of it. Now no one knew where he was. Would someone unlock the mystery and figure out how to get the secrets of Ruka's knowledge? He sighed deeply. No real closure for him. No real settling of his feelings. And his best friend had just reopened all that for him.

_Don't be upset at Jareel. He is having his own struggle right now. He probably doesn't realize what he has done. I suppose he is fighting with his own anger, the same as I am. I can understand his frustration…his drive. No…. It hurts, but I can't be mad at him. I understand all too well…._

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Qui-Gon turned to see Jareel standing there. "I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I spoke out of turn. I had no right to say that. Will you forgive me?"

He forced a smile. "Nothing to forgive. I think we each understand only too well how the other feels. Let's just let it go. We have enough struggles without fighting between us." He held out a hand, which his friend readily took.

"It's good to see you again," Yalla said as he shook hands with a tall human. "What do you think of our new facility?" He looked around the large storage area where some creatures were unloading a small ship.

"This is nice Yalla," the man replied. "Lots of potential here. It looks run down…but big. We can make it into whatever we want."

"Good Hanar. I'm glad you see it that way. I thought maybe you would have the vision to see what I saw here."

Hanar began walking. "It's out of the way. Not much traffic to this small moon. A deserted business that no one has any interest in. I admit it's not palatial, but that isn't what we want."

"I think perhaps some of us do not see it the same way."

"Oh? We have some malcontents?"

"Not many. Just those who have become complacent and used to living their comfortable lives. It's not a concern. They can change…or they can be put outside the building…in the vacuum."

"I understand Yalla, however, our number is still not very great."

"Yes, I know. Discipline must be maintained. I don't suppose we'll have to punish many however, before the others understand the point. Besides, we will not all be here. I still have some of the others who will remain where they are…for the moment. I do need eyes and ears away from here…and someone to continue to look for others like us."

"Yes…quite right."

"Now…enough of that for the time being. I must make those you brought with you feel welcome." The tall blue creature stepped up on a crate so he would be visible to all. The group of beings that had come with Hanar turned to listen. "Welcome! This is our new home. This is the place where you will be taken care of and treated with the respect you failed to gain out there." He pointed to one of the outer walls. "This is where we will begin to form our new vision…the place from which we will begin to make our presence known to the enemy. It's time to begin our campaign in earnest now." He paused and looked over the faces before him. "I have been the victim of an attack. An attack that was engineered to rob me of that which I have achieved with my hard work and genius. It is as I have told you before. The Republic sent two Jedi knights…supposedly the guardians of _justice_ in the galaxy to invade my offices. And that is not all! Did they come openly to declare their intentions? If I am being charged with an offense, don't I have the right to know what I have done wrong? Don't I?" The blue creature paused and his followers didn't disappoint. As one they yelled out "YES!"

Yalla nodded his head and then continued. "But that is not how they came. They came in disguise, with their weapons hidden. They tried to pass themselves off as businessmen and used deception to gain entry! These guardians of justice came for me! But what crime have I committed?" His voice fell to almost a whisper. "None." A little louder. "My only crime is trying to pursue my work, my dream. I wish to help others. Is that a crime!" The group yelled out their disapproval. Yalla allowed it to go on enough to get their emotions raised then he held hands up for quiet.

"But we already know what their game is don't we?" Shouts of agreement. "It is to hold back those who will not give into their manipulations. Those researchers who will not pay them to funnel money their way are the targets. And I, especially I, am their number one target because I have found this out. I have decided to fight them. I am the one who can bring this to light!" He paused and looked around to make eye contact with as many as he could. "They know what I am capable of. They have seen my work. It has been called genius…out of their own mouths. But…but they will not allow it to go forward. And now…they have decided to take stronger action against me! The Republic…the Jedi are not our friends. They are our enemies! They want to hold us back…punish us for what we want to do! Will we let them?" The large area echoed with shouts of "no" and other disparaging comments about the galactic government. Yalla held back his smile. He had to continue to seem harmed and indignant.

"I was wise to them however! I discovered their subterfuge. I…and the Protector were able to hold them off and elude them. We left them lying in their own blood. Destroyed. For that is what it will take to rid the galaxy of this threat to our rights and freedom…blood. Are you willing to follow me through the blood!" The group exploded into instant agreement. "Good! I knew I could count on you…my friends…my chosen ones. And we now have the Protector…the mighty Protector on our side. He helped defeat the lying Jedi on Charon…and he will defend us and fight on our side! The product of my genius…the very thing the Republic wants to hold back…the Protector. A being who has given himself to me to further my work. The Protector is the link I have been searching for…the one who has finally made my dream of connecting brain to machine come true! That is why they wish to destroy him… and because he will protect us. We need fear nothing now with this…our new outpost and the Protector to run it for us. We are invincible! From here we will build our new empire of freedom and justice…and power for all!"

The group broke into cheers, shouts and whistles. Yalla now smiled and waved his hands over his head as the collection of beings began to expend the emotional energy he had worked so hard to build up. Yes…he knew what he was doing. Make them think with their emotions instead of their brains. So easy to manipulate now…malleable in his hands. Stir them up on a gut level…and then control them so they can't think for themselves. As the energy began dying down Yalla was ready for the second part…control. He held his hands up for quiet.

"Our other friends will be joining us here soon. We have had to move in before all preparations were complete because of the attack on Charon. I know you will readily join in the work. There are two primary goals at the moment. One is to finish setting up the computer equipment and interfaces. The other is to finish the work on the structure itself. You will report to the residential area first to be assigned a room. Then the work details will be made according to your abilities. After you finish you duties for the day, we will have our evening meal together. Our nights will be spent in training and in informational meetings about our goals and how we will achieve them. Vision meetings will be held to explain how our new empire will work…and where you each fit in. Future plans and goals will be discussed. A new issue each meeting. There will be lectures as well. We must be properly instructed in all phases of what we hope to accomplish. A re-education for the new empire. You will all be included in these meetings and lectures…because we will all be equal…equal knowledge, equal opportunity to learn. No one will be above another that is why all will attend. You have no more cares…no more worries. I have chosen you and I will take care of you. I will give you a goal to work for, feed you, give you shelter. I will train you! This is your opportunity for a new life. If you fall behind, you only hurt yourself. You must learn in order to be able to find your place in our new empire! Do you see what I want for you?"

Renewed shouts of approval, agreement and support erupted. The blue creature smiled and his dark eyes twinkled. He didn't bother to quiet the group now. He raised his right fist over his head and yelled over them. "This is the beginning. Together we go forward!" The group raised their right fists and proclaimed, "Together!"

"Master Jareel!" a voice cried out and a small girl ran toward the door. At once the other children in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look. At the sight of the big man, they all ran to the door…while their guardians were calling for them to slow down and be careful. The big man didn't bend down as he normally did. A big smile came to his face at the greeting he received. Yes, he had missed the little ones.

"Pick me up Master Jareel!" a boy called out.

"Let's go sit down and I'll hold you in my lap," Jareel replied.

"Are you not strong anymore?"

He smiled, "It's not that. I've been…sick."

The children all looked up at him with big eyes. It seemed hard to them to think of the huge Jedi as being sick.

"That's what Master Mi'al told me," another boy added.

"Are you OK now?" a small girl with big green eyes asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just have to take things slower now. Let's go sit down."

There was a tussle over who would be first to sit in the Jedi's lap. The big man set a child on each knee.

"Where did you go this time Master Jareel?" Brenk asked. "Did you see any space pirates?"

"Aye, I did," he said somberly.

"Did you bring them back to be punished?"

Jareel hesitated. He knew the children didn't understand. He would just have to endure. "No," he said quietly. "He got away."

"Are you going to go after him?" another child asked.

"Aye. I will."

"As soon as you are well?" the green eyed girl asked.

"As soon as I am well," he replied.

"When will that be?" Brenk asked. "Soon?"

"Tomorrow?" someone else added.

"No! Today," a boy replied. "Master Jareel doesn't have to wait. He doesn't look sick."

"Are you leaving today?" Brenk asked.

Jareel was either going to have to change the subject or leave. This was getting to be too much for him. "I think you ask too many questions, you space pirate. What have you all been doing while I was gone? Have you been behaving…or have you been dirty space dogs?"

Kura was sitting at his computer. He accessed a file that required a password to enter. A window opened and the metal fingers tapped on a few keys. Then the bionic creature leaned back and waited. The program had been tracking for a day or so now…but still a pattern might reveal itself. After a minute or so, a list came up on the screen and Kura leaned forward to study it. He had come up with a program to track specific medical supplies. From there he had to contact Tylo Lyg'tren to get permission to tie into his computer system. Kura's computers were only networked within his facility and tied into the Galactic Web. The clever Tylo, however, in his continuing quest for information to feed into his underground business dealings, had quite a complex network. His workers could tie into many different systems. And they knew ways to access information from any computer networked to the Galactic Web. Tylo had an army of workers whose only job it was to dig through whatever data they could ferret out and summarize it to pass back up the line. Tylo took advantage of whatever was useful and threw out the rest.

It was this system that Kura needed entry to in order to keep up with shipments of items on the list that he created. The bionic creature knew that was the easiest way…but he still didn't trust Tylo. Kura had to come up with a cover story. He didn't want the young man to find out what he was really up to. This was personal and Kura wanted it to stay that way. So he told Tylo that one of the scientist that the medical research company, Gusein Enterprises, was trying to do business with seemed to be trying to hide something and he merely was trying to find out more. Tylo seemed to mull it over and Kura wondered if the story was so weak that Lyg'tren was able to see through it. However, after several long and silent minutes, The young man leaned his elbows on his desk and smiled. "Sure. If it will help 'our' company, help yourself to whatever computer resources you need. I'll tell you who to contact for the most efficient help."

And the assistance had been quite efficient indeed. The young man seemed very comfortable and adept at working his way into systems and accessing even the most sensitive data. And medical supply companies didn't seem to have a great deal to keep secret…except personnel information. So, it was an easy matter to see their shipment information.

Kura studied the data before him. It was as he expected. The time had been too short. The supplies that he was looking for would not be something that Yalla would order every day. _Patience Kura. He can't hide forever. Yalla will give himself away. It will just take a little time. Don't rush it. He obviously isn't a fool. You must be careful. It will happen…it will…._

The bionic creature returned the program to its automatic search mode and cleared the display from his monitor. He couldn't obsess over this. He was doing all he could do to locate Yalla. Patience. Kura rose from his chair and walked out of the office. He had work to attend to…and clones to deal with.

"So, how are you today Jareel," Mi'al asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine thank you." The answer was short but not rude. "How much longer must I endure this?"

"Jareel, it still hasn't been so many days ago that you were cut open. Excuse me for being so explicit, but it seems to be the only way to get your attention. Yes, you have healed much, but you are not recovered. You still have much healing ahead of you. I know that you are used to accelerated healing, but you have never had surgery like this before. You are a Jedi, but you still have a body of flesh and blood. One that requires care and rest. Now…let's have a look at you."

The big Jedi said nothing while the healer checked him over. He tried not to react to anything. Mi'al was thinking that it was a good thing that healers received specialized training not only in body but in mind as well. With patients like Jareel, he couldn't rely on what they said or did…or didn't say or do.

"How is the investigation going?" Mi'al was genuinely interested…but also wanted to know what else Jareel was planning on doing.

"There is very little going on right now. There is no one else to talk with…at least not on Coruscant. We have heard nothing from Chief Harlo."

"So…you are not involved anymore?"

"I am involved. There are still other things to look at."

"Jareel…"

"Calm yourself Chief Healer. You said I could do light activities for half days. All I am doing is computer work and making some contacts. I am staying within your guidelines. So…how am I doing?"

"Surprisingly well. I must admit I thought you would be slow to heal because I didn't think you would rest enough. I must admit that I was wrong apparently. You are coming along well. And you say…you are following my guidelines?"

"To the letter. To the minute. I observe as much activity as you advise. I get the exercise you advise. And I rest for the remainder of the day. I even take my meals in my quarters so I don't risk overdoing by going back and forth to the dining hall." Jareel's voice was quiet and even. That was the only thing that kept his answers from sounding snide.

"Well…I don't think it is necessary to go that far. It might be good for you to have some social interaction. You've had little since you have been back."

"That is the way I prefer it right now. I prefer not to be questioned by those with morbid curiosity about what happened."

"I don't think your friends have a morbid curiosity about it. I think they are genuinely interested in how you are doing." Mi'al studied the big man for a moment. "This cutting yourself off from others…is it because you are having trouble dealing with all that happened?"

"No. I admit that it is a problem. You and I have talked about it. I assume we will continue to do so. I choose to spend my time in meditation and trying to find the focus that I lost…in my weakness."

Mi'al nodded his head. He wasn't sure what to make of that answer. "How about Daven? You haven't cut yourself off from him have you?"

"Of course not. I'll not make that mistake again."

"I didn't mean that as a rebuke for what happened before."

"I know you didn't. But it was a mistake…and I won't repeat it. Daven needs me right now…and I need him."

The healer was surprised to hear the big Jedi admit that he needed anything. Since being back at Coruscant, he denied all help even when he obviously needed it. It was a mark not only of his normally independent personality, but also a side effect of his seeming loss of control over all that happened on Charon. Jareel was unwilling to give up control of even the smallest thing in his life right now. A backlash, but one gone too far. Another issue Mi'al had to address with the blonde man.

"Very well. We're finished here. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for our therapy session, all right?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

The healer left the room with more concern than when he entered.

Qui-Gon sat down hard and then realized he was giving in to his frustration. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When he opened his eyes, Obi-Wan was staring at him.

"Just frustrated Padawan. Dr. Yalla seems to have disappeared from the galaxy. Someone knows where he is…but it obviously isn't us. We've tried several different avenues and turned up nothing. It is…"

"Frustrating?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon managed a small smile. "He has found the perfect hiding place in his anonymity. Few friends. Private person. No apparent relatives. The only people who seem to know him or of his research…his true research…are the ones who disappeared with him."

"Chief Harlo hasn't been able to come up with anything?"

"Not yet…but his investigation is proceeding very slowly. The longer we wait to act, the better Yalla will hide himself. Each day that we don't find him is another day for him to cover his tracks."

"I'm surprised that someone in such a visible position as a researcher would be able to hide so well."

"Visible position?"

"Relatively speaking. He has to be very visible to the people who distribute grant money. I would imagine he would have to be very accessible to them. His work would have to be also. That's what makes it so hard to believe they didn't know what he was really doing."

"Only what they think they are funding do they have to see Obi-Wan."

"True. He also has to make presentations about his work doesn't he? And wouldn't he attend meetings with other researchers? Symposiums or conferences?"

"Yes, he does have that visibility he has to maintain. However, he has kept such a clean line between his work and his private life that those who know his work well…or at least what he was presenting as his work…know nothing really about Yalla. His public face is well known…but nothing beyond that. And…he so carefully hid his other work…. A public figure who was almost like a cutout shape. He turned sideways…and we can't see him now."

"He must have much to hide Master."

"That seems to be true Padawan. He certainly is quite intelligent, the way he has been able to hide himself…and whatever he was doing. However, he is a researcher who is dependent on grant funds for his research and livelihood. And…he did appear to leave in a hurry. I doubt he could go far or hide for long on the little he was able to pack before he fled. Yalla will have to reappear when his resources run low…and we will have him."

Jareel was in the gymnasium. He was off in a corner by himself doing the light workouts that Mi'al had approved him for. The big man hoped that the other knights were busy enough in their training to ignore him. The last thing he wanted was a barrage of questions about his injuries and what had happened on Charon. The Jedi master usually worked out bare chested to try to stay cooler. However, he was more than aware of the telltale signs of his surgery and was careful to cover himself with a loose workout tunic. Jareel knew well how long it had been between his injuries and when the healer had approved him to begin working out in the gym again. Still he was surprised at how quickly he was tiring. He was breathing heavily. In frustration, he slacked up.

_I didn't know my fitness would fail me this much. I have to get back in shape. Even better shape than before. I can't afford to be caught in the same position I was in…on Charon. If I had been just a little more fit, would I have had the same problems? Would I have weakened so quickly? Could I have possibly made it down that lift cable? I know I was injured when I tried to climb…but if I had been more fit…maybe I would have had more strength. And…I need to work on my focus as well. I lost focus a couple of times before I even became injured. I can't allow that to happen again. Look what the result was. Daven had to risk his life to look after me. He was hurt because of me. Thank goodness, it wasn't worse. I can't allow that to happen again. I can't…._

"Hello Master Jareel."

"Oh. Hello Daven." The big Jedi stopped and gave his full attention to his padawan. "How is your training going?"

"All right. Is your workout going OK?"

"Yes, of course. Just fine." He wiped his forehead on the tunic sleeve. "Are you finished?"

"Yes I am. I was about to go get cleaned up. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'll be along shortly. Go on young one." Jareel watched the apprentice walk away. _I can't allow that to happen again. I can't let Daven pay for my mistakes._

Kura put the clones to work on a task and then left. There was only one thing that could take him away from his "children" and that was the thing that had been gnawing at him for some days now…Yalla. The replicas had enough to keep them busy for the moment. They would be fine. He could slip away and check his tracking program.

The bionic creature hurried to his office. Kura could never remember, in his enthusiasm, to sit slowly. He always threw himself into his chair…and it showed the wear from assaults by his metal body. It made a horrid sound when he flopped into it and he made a mental note to find a sturdier chair. Quickly he tapped in the password and a window opened on the computer monitor. Now…perhaps there might be something of interest. More activity than the last time he had looked. The metal man studied the screen. At first, he was confused. The specialized supplies he was looking for seemed to be going to various points around the galaxy. That didn't make sense. Certainly, there weren't that many people doing the kind of research that Yalla was doing.

He leaned back in his chair. Was he mistaken? Had he done his investigation so poorly to not narrow down his search sufficiently? Kura put through a communication to the man who Tylo had assigned to help him with the computer work.

"Hello Dren, Kura. I have a couple of questions about what you've been tracking for me. I'm looking for a pattern to this, but I can't see one…and it should be obvious. I was wondering if there's more information you could find out for me?"

"Depends. What do you want to know?"

"Is there any way you can find out who these shipments are going to? Either the place or the person…both would be good."

"There's two possibilities. Getting into the computers to find out who's receiving should be as easy as finding out what's been sent. I'll look at the supply house computers and see. Then there are the delivery companies. They track packages by computer. Might be able to find out that way." He chuckled. "Places like that are so lax in computer security. Might be able to find out both ways. Could be a challenge. Sounds like fun. I'll get back with you and let you know."

"You do that." Kura sat back and thought over the situation. With this kind of help so readily available to him, it should be easy to find this…being who dared threaten him. But…what to do with Yalla when he did find him? What would be fitting? It would actually be a waste to just kill him…even though that's what he deserved. Threatening to crush Kura under his heel! How dare he? Yes…he deserved a slow and painful death. However…the man was brilliant, there were no doubts there. But…the bionic creature knew Yalla was not to be trusted either. He certainly had no doubts about that either!

Was there a way to control him? Perhaps. After all, he had come very close to achieving that on the Jedi, Jinn. And Yalla was no Jedi. He certainly didn't have the Force available to him. That could be interesting. If Kura could just keep him around long enough to bleed his knowledge…and then get rid of him. It was worth a try. After all, if Yalla couldn't be controlled all Kura had to do was just kill him and the pest would be gone.

The metal man was smiling inside. He was satisfied with his decision. It was the right one. Now he could just let it go until Dren was able to track him down. Yalla would soon be his slave…or be dead. The choice was his. Kura rose from the rickety chair and hurried back to check on the clones.

Yalla was very happy with the progress of the work. Shonnel's interface had been completed and the Protector was beginning to flex his mental muscles as he learned to control the various items around the huge complex. Even the building on Charon wasn't this complex. The being was enjoying his sense of control over all the machinery. The blue creature monitored Shonnel closely. It was important for him to become confident…but not too independent feeling. Yalla had to make sure that he kept the Protector under his control. Because he had been so dependent and helpless before what Junay had done for him, Shonnel had retreated almost into a childlike emotional state. Yalla found it was easy to manipulate him because the Protector wanted to please his master so very much. A small rebuke would make Shonnel work harder…to be sure the same mistake didn't happen. A strong reprimand would almost crush Shonnel's spirit. The strong and powerful Protector was a whimpering child before his angry master. Shonnel knew he had to continue to satisfy Dr. Yalla. To fail to do so could bring withdrawal of his control of the complex…or worse, have his few sensory connections temporarily disengaged. That made Shonnel back into the helpless lump of flesh he was before. It was miserable to suffer that after all the power he had come to find he had. So the Protector worked hard to keep Dr. Yalla happy. And Yalla was happy with the Protector most of the time.

The security system was having the final touches put on it. It was very elaborate. There were regional systems that would monitor large areas of the complex. However, as back up, each room had individual sensors and monitors. There were protective devices throughout. Devices that would disperse to affect a group…such as toxic gas, acid spray systems. Also, there were small directed weapons that could be aimed at a specific person. Yalla and the Protector had talked about the weaknesses in the building back on Charon and together they had designed this new system. There would be no lapses now. No unprotected stairwells for someone to take cover in. Even closets had traps in them.

Shonnel took great delight in testing the protective devices. He mourned the fact that there were only dummies to practice on rather than actual bodies. "It would be much more effective Dr. Yalla if we could see the true extent of our gas dispersal system. We will not know just how far it is spread until we have living, breathing beings there."

Yalla tried not to laugh. "Yes, I realize that Protector. However, it would deprive me of my workforce and followers. I have confidence in you. If anyone gets past the gas dispensers, I'm sure you can take care of them."

"Yes," he replied confidently. "I am able to."

_Good…good. He is developing the killer instinct I need in him. I can't afford to have him go soft on me in a critical moment. He did enjoy attacking those Jedi. So, he is used to seeing people suffer. I can't have any fits of conscience either. Perhaps there should be some bodies involved. The Protector needs to become hardened to suffering._ "Maybe you are right Protector. When I have someone go pick up supplies for us…perhaps they could bring back some extra supplies. A couple of volunteers for our test."

"Oh…that would be wonderful Dr. Yalla! I would enjoy that so much."

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements."

Qui-Gon was standing, hands on hips, blue eyes dark as he watched Jareel sparring with Daven.

"Is something wrong?" a voice asked.

The Jedi turned to see Mi'al standing next to him. "No, I suppose not. What are you doing here?"

"Advising Kiel. He still has…a little trouble with patients under a certain age."

"Someone get hurt?"

"Not badly. But Kiel doesn't yet have the tolerance for the younger ones. He thinks they will obey his suggestions to sit still and cooperate the same as adults." The grey haired man was grinning.

"Well…if anyone can teach him that, I've no doubt it will be you. Your patience with children amazes even me."

"How is he doing?" Mi'al looked toward Jareel. "I have to admit that's why I came over here. I was in the area and saw him." He stopped suddenly then continued. "To hear Jareel tell it, everything is perfect. He never exceeds what I suggest to him. He has little problem. Everything is working out. I've been thinking it all sounded too good to be true…so, I wanted to see for myself."

"Hmm."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're as informative as he is."

"That's because I can't tell you any more than he has. Everything appears fine. Too fine. Something doesn't seem right about that. But…he is being honest with you about his workouts. He doesn't over do it. I admit…I've been checking up on him because I didn't think he would abide by what you said. He's so headstrong and sure of himself."

"At least he used to be."

"What's that mean?" Qui-Gon looked back to the healer.

"I spoke out of turn. I shouldn't have said that." Mi'al kept his eyes on the big Jedi.

Qui-Gon stared at him a moment. "Very well. I understand. I won't question you further."

"Thank you. I'd just as soon you forget what I said. I shouldn't have said it."

Jareel was focusing all his attention on the Force and letting it guide him. He saw an opening in Daven's defense and moved to take advantage of it. However, he was so intent that he didn't pick up the nudge the Force was trying to give him on a move that the padawan was beginning and Daven easily turned the blow aside. Jareel fought for calm on the outside but inside he was harshly berating himself.

_That was stupid! You should know better than to let that happen. That's a mistake an apprentice would make. And you let an apprentice easily show you up on what should have been a simple move. You focused well on his opening…but missed his move. I can't even take a padawan on right now. Control Jareel! You have to learn control! That's what this is all about. Control of the Force. Control of yourself. You can't afford to lose control…to lose focus. Seems that short time out of commission robbed you of what you had. Perhaps you didn't have such good control to begin with if it was so easily taken from you. You must work harder. You can not allow you and Daven to be put in such dangerous circumstances again because you lack control and focus._

"Are you all right Master?"

"I'm fine young one."

"Maybe we should take a break now?"

"Yes. We should. I don't want to over do it." _Discipline…another side of control. Self discipline. I don't want to over do it. That might slow my recovery. Be careful to do as Mi'al suggests._ "That's enough for today. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Hello. Do you mind it we join you?" Qui-Gon asked as he walked up to the table where Jareel and Daven sat eating.

"No," Jareel replied. "Have a seat."

"How'd your workout go?"

"Fine."

"Recovering yourself all right?"

"Yes. I know it will take some time. I'm prepared to work…and wait."

"I haven't seen much of you lately," Qui-Gon said. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding. I've been meditating and studying."

"Oh? Studying?"

"Yes. You, yourself suggested taking up reading and studying until I return to field work."

"Yes I did but…"

"But what?"

"Well…it isn't necessary to completely occupy yourself with it. You need to relax some as well."

"Yes. I do that also. In the meditation chamber."

"I know you do that. I meant…"

The big man stopped eating and stared at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Well…you need to have some fun too. It's been very quiet around here without your jokes. Even Leish said so."

"Really? Perhaps he can take them up since he misses them so." Jareel turned back to his food.

Qui-Gon was staring at his friend. This was odd behavior for Jareel. Then he noticed the meal the blonde Jedi was eating. "Have you given up meat?"

"Not entirely. But I have cut back. It isn't necessary to have meat with every meal."

The elder Jedi's brow furrowed in confusion. Usually Jareel would eat whatever was put before him without question. He had a very healthy appetite and consumed large meals…of every variety of food. There was not an ounce of fat on him however. He was tall and broad…but it was all muscle. That's why this sudden interest in how much meat he ate confused Qui-Gon.

Jareel saw the look. "There's nothing wrong with trying to eat healthier. Even those who are in good shape can only improve themselves by observing balanced nutrition."

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan who had the same look of confusion. Then he stole a glance at Daven who seemed as if he was taking all this in stride…and he too had a vegetable plate. The master and apprentice looked at each other again…and much passed in that look.

The elder Jedi didn't say much more during the remainder of the meal. His mind was working over time on things he wanted to ask Jareel.

"Daven," the big blonde man began, "I'm going to the meditation chamber. I'll see you after that."

"Yes Master."

Jareel stood and picked up his tray. "See you later old friend, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon grabbed his tray and followed. Over his shoulder he called, "I'll catch up to you in a bit Obi-Wan."

Daven was shoving the last bite of his meal into his mouth. Then he started to stand.

"Daven," Obi-Wan said, "Have you got just a minute?" A little hesitantly, the apprentice sat back down. "I haven't seen much of you either. Have you been busy?"

"I have a lot to do. And I'm trying to help Master Jareel. He…needs someone right now."

"Yeah, I know that. He seems…different."

Daven stared at his friend. "Different? What do you mean?"

"Well…he seems so serious. Like Master Qui-Gon said…he doesn't joke anymore."

"What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with not joking…but if it's something he's always done…"

"Well, maybe he has decided he doesn't want to do it anymore."

"Is it because of…what happened on Charon?"

"Does everything have to be because of what happened on Charon," Daven said with a tone of annoyance.

"Daven, if I said something wrong I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about you and Master Jareel, that's all. You're my friend."

"Well…you are my friend, but…you don't understand. Why can't everyone just leave him alone right now? Why does he have to be the object of curiosity and gossip? I'll bet Master Qui-Gon is bothering him with a bunch of questions right now instead of letting him go on to the meditation chamber…which he really needs." His tone was getting more severe.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Daven's arm. He had to have the right words to defuse this. His friend was only getting more upset. "Daven, I don't understand, you're right. But I care about you. There's nothing I can do…to change what happened…but I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"What happened…what happened. Why doesn't everyone just forget about what happened? Just leave us alone…leave him alone." The padawan grabbed his tray and stomped away leaving a very confused Obi-Wan staring at his back.

"Is that the kind of thing you were looking for?" Dren asked.

"Yes. Very good. Exactly what I was hoping for. Thank you," Kura said into the microphone. "I'll mention you're hard work to Mr. Lyg'tren."

"Thanks. I appreciate it. Let me know if you need any more help." The comm panel went silent.

"I suppose I have to keep your little ego fed as long as I have need of you," the bionic muttered to himself. Then he leaned forward to study the computer monitor. "Most interesting. This medical supply house seems to be feeding Dr. Yalla's needs…at least if my supposition about his needs are correct. And now I know exactly where on these planets the shipments are going. So…all I have to do is investigate these addresses and see who owns each building. If our friend truly has something to hide, I'm sure his name will not show as owner…but it shouldn't be too hard to decide where he is. I'm sure there will be things distinctive enough about some of these places to either make them stand out…or eliminate them as a possibility. After all…if a shipment is going to a hospital for example, I think it's obvious the shady researcher will not be there. I wonder if I can convince dear little Dren to chase this down for me. I'm quite busy and don't have time for such…trivial work."

Kura leaned over to activate the comm panel on his desk.

"Dren Kege."

"Dren, this is Kura. I know you're busy…but you know how much trouble I have with computers."

"That's all right. I'm glad to help. That's what Tylo asked me to do."

"Thank you. I was wondering…"

"Another ship?" Hanar said somewhat surprised. "I didn't realize you had so many followers."

"Well…I can't quite keep track of them all," Yalla lied. "I have been quite busy with my research…and with Shonnel."

"Yes. I'm sure that assuming you know the exact number of followers you have is expecting a bit much of you as busy as you are," Hanar said naively…and it was his air of genuine innocence that kept Yalla from sending him to his knees in pain. Instead the doctor practiced his patience and merely watched the newcomers disembark.

Recognizing Yalla's face, the beings gathered around him whispering and with an air of expectancy.

"I welcome you. You are just in time for our nightly meeting. Forgive my shortness, but we try to start the same time each night. You can leave your bags here and they will be watched. Hanar will take you to the meeting room…and I will be along at once. This is a new beginning for you and for me. I hope you will be as excited as I am." Then quietly he said to Hanar, "Get them seated quickly. We need to get started…and I don't want them to feel slighted by a short greeting. We have to get them integrated at once."

The man led the group down the hallway speaking enthusiastically about their new home and the new world they would build.

The tall creature crossed to a panel, pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Protector?"

"Yes Dr. Yalla?"

"How are you?"

"Wonderful. This is very stimulating. I'm learning much. Beginning the mining operation is not boring at all. Maybe the outer workings look mundane…but from my view point it's quite exciting."

"I'm glad to hear you are so happy."

"You've made all this possible Dr. Yalla. I only hope my performance will be suitable for your needs."

"You've done well Protector. We haven't had to…ah, disengage you for several days now."

"Yes," Shonnel said sadly. "And I'm sorry that you had to. But…I have learned Dr. Yalla. I truly have."

"Yes…I know you have. Excuse me Protector, I must go greet new arrivals."

"Another group? Wonderful! Soon we will be able to begin, won't we?"

"Yes…soon. Good night Protector."

"Good night Doctor."

Yalla hurried to the meeting room. Hanar was leading the group in reciting a pledge of service to the new empire…and teaching it to the new arrivals. The blue creature waited outside the door until they were finished then he bustled in.

"Well done! You have just pledged to help each other in this struggle. First let's welcome our new group." He clapped his hands and the others followed his applause. "You will have a chance to become acquainted later. And now…let's start. The microphone in the meeting room was left open. Yalla said in a loud voice, "We are ready to begin Protector."

The lights went down and an image came up beside Yalla. It was a holo of Chancellor Valorum. "This is our enemy." It changed to a holo of the senator of Charon. "This is our enemy." Several other senators came and went along with the proclamation of "enemy". Then each of the Jedi council members came and went. Each holo image only lasted long enough for Yalla to say the words, "This is our enemy." At the end of the presentation, he started over. The third time through the audience picked up the chant, "This is our enemy." Over and over, the holos repeated until the group was almost hypnotized by the constant flicker of changing holos. Quietly Yalla stepped to the side and allowed the group to chant by themselves.

Yoda stood leaning on his gimmer stick on the upper level of the gymnasium. He occasionally did this to observe training in general and sometimes to watch specific masters and apprentices. It was less distracting to the knights for him to observe from here than on the main floor. He shut out the distraction of the Jedi who were using the track on the upper level and concentrated on the activity below. However, a familiar presence impressed itself on him.

"Master Qui-Gon. Training hard you are?"

"Yes my Master. I was just about to go for a shower."

"Hmm…."

"Is something wrong Master Yoda?"

"This I do not know." The diminutive Jedi had not taken his eyes off whomever he was watching. Qui-Gon tried to guess by watching the big green eyes.

"Master Leish has done well with Harld."

"Hmm…."

The Jedi looked down again and took another guess. "Master Tilor's new padawan seems a bit timid."

The little councilor finally turned his eyes up on the tall Jedi master. "A good guesser you are not."

Qui-Gon's face flushed slightly. "Sometimes I forget how easily you can read me."

"Read Jareel as easily wish I could."

"Is that who you are watching?"

"Hmm…" was the only answer he got.

"Is there a problem my Master?"

Yoda looked at him again. "What think you?"

"Jareel is…different if that's what you mean."

Yoda looked back down to the training floor. "Hmm…"

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" the tall Jedi persisted.

"Complain I should not. More serious I wanted him to be. More serious he is. Pranks he does not play any more."

"But…"

"A sudden change this is. Upset I expect him to be after Charon. Not a small change is this. Completely different he is."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "I have noticed it as well. Have you talked with Mi'al about it?"

"Talked with the healer I have."

"Am I over stepping my bounds to ask what he said?"

The small green creature turned to study Qui-Gon's face. He saw true concern there. "Change he expected because of what Jareel and Daven endured. But concerned he is too."

"He is still working with Jareel, isn't he?"

"Yes. Know you not this?"

"No Master Yoda. Jareel has shut himself away from everyone. Including me. I am just about the only other master he will speak to…but he doesn't speak much with me either."

The sleepy eyes opened somewhat wider. "His best friend also he has shut out. Hmm…"

"He says…that I don't understand."

"But understand you do." Yoda declared.

"Somewhat Master Yoda. It's true I don't know exactly how he feels. What he and I experienced was different."

"True this is…but understand you do more than any other…including Mi'al."

"Yes my Master. But…I can't force Jareel to talk to me. That only seems to drive him further away."

While this conversation was going on, down on the main floor the green Master Leish approached Jareel just as he finished a sparring round with Daven. "Your timing has improved much Master Jareel. I'm glad to see it. Perhaps you'd like to spar with me tomorrow."

"I'll think about it," Jareel said off-handedly. He was tired and not of a mind to be bothered.

Leish took affront at the comment. "I was merely trying to be helpful. You have been sparring only with Daven. I thought that perhaps you would be inclined by now to spar with a master rather than a padawan."

In a calm and even tone the big man said, "Daven has improved quite a bit recently. He's more centered. I don't think you give him enough credit. I, myself, am seeking to become more focused. We have spent much time in this together. It has helped my healing, my training and my outlook. Have you not noticed that I have given up the pranks?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I have noticed. It has been…"

"So…I have improved myself. It might serve you well to try to improve your focus," Jareel said in sincerity. "Perhaps you would find less offense in other people's comments to you if you were more centered. I recommend you try to spend more time in study and meditation." He bowed to the Jedi master and he and Daven walked away.

Leish stood with his mouth open in confusion then he began sputtering, "Me! More study and meditation? Just a minute! Come back here. I have much to teach you about meditation and being focused!"

"Mi'al you haven't been over to visit since the inquisition with your entourage," Kura said into the microphone.

"I apologize Kura," the chief healer said. "I suppose I've had much on my mind. I've been occupied. I don't mean to neglect you…or Vita. Will you explain it to him for me?"

_Oh…I'd love to! Perhaps this affront will make him angry with you again._ "Of course. Is there a problem?"

"Oh, uh…just some things here at the temple."

"What became of that investigation of Yalla? Did you ever find out where he was?"

"No. The investigation is still ongoing. No one has located him yet. Did you ever receive any communication from him?"

"No, I didn't I'm happy to say. Do the Jedi think they will be able to find him?"

"He has to be somewhere, doesn't he?" Mi'al forced a laugh…and it sounded forced. "I imagine the search will go on until all possible leads have been explored."

"I just want to make sure I understand. The Jedi are looking for him…because of what he did to Master Jareel and his padawan. Is there anything else?"

"Well…that's the only thing we know he has done wrong. There still is the question of Shonnel to be settled. Those are the two issues."

"Hmm…"

"Did you ever find out if any of your contacts knew of him?"

"Oh…ah, no. They know him by reputation only…little interaction with him. They certainly don't know where he is."

"All right. Thanks for the information. I will stop by…when things settle a bit…hopefully soon."

"Daven, where is Jareel?" Qui-Gon asked the padawan as he crossed the gym.

"He just left, Master Qui-Gon, to go to the meditation chamber."

"Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just…wondering about Jareel, that's all."

"Master Jareel is…having a little trouble, but there's nothing wrong with him," Daven declared.

"I didn't mean to imply there was Daven. He's just…different. Very different. You can understand that I would be concerned about a friend, can't you?"

"No Master Qui-Gon. I really don't understand. For a long time I have heard the talk about Master Jareel. Everyone seems to think he is a very capable knight, but they also think he isn't serious enough. You seem to accept him well enough. However, Master Leish and particularly Master Yoda have been severe with him about his harmless pranks. Well, now he doesn't do that anymore. He has become more serious…more devoted. He's doing all the 'right' things. More time in meditation and study. He is working hard…but carefully to restore his health. Master Jareel has been especially careful to follow everything that Mi'al has told him." In a frustrated tone he said, "Master Jareel is doing everything right…and not joking around and still no one is satisfied. What more do you expect of him…Master," he quickly added as he remembered to whom he was talking. "I don't understand. Not at all. Is it just because he isn't everyone's source of entertainment anymore? No one can laugh at him anymore. He's not the clown now. Is that why everyone is so concerned? You'd rather laugh at him instead of see him recover properly. Is that it?" The apprentice knew he'd said too much. He stopped and took a deep breath. "I apologize Master Qui-Gon," he said with a bow then he turned and ran across the gym into the dressing area.

The elder Jedi just watched speechlessly. Daven's words had more than surprised him. Where would the apprentice get such an idea? And he had not been able to get a word in to try to disarm the idea either. The padawan had been severe in his answer…more than an apprentice should be with a master…but Qui-Gon also realized the situation. Daven was suffering the effects of Charon also. He had seen his master come close to death. Chastising him for his response was the last thing on his mind. But…he had learned something that he needed to know. Qui-Gon wondered if Jareel felt the same way…and if Mi'al were aware of it.

Dr. Yalla stood on a raised area at one end of a large room. He rested his blue hands on his hips and watched the activity. A smirk crossed his face as he saw the almost blank looks on the faces of the workers. The endless indoctrination meetings, lectures, holos, even music were having the desired effect. Keeping his followers busy and thinking only about their new goals and the new empire left them with no time to pursue individual interests or think for themselves. They didn't seem unhappy though…just blank. By also providing for their needs, he engendered trust. He gave them a home when most of them were misunderstood by the world they lived in. Yalla had tried to lure Force sensitive people to him, hence his AAM involvement. The Jedi wannabes flocked to the AAM. From there he could filter out those who had some amount of sensitivity above what an average person might have.

Such beings were in limbo. They either didn't have a midiclorian count high enough to be of interest to the Jedi, had never been tested, or a small amount had even been dismissed from the temple for infractions. These creatures didn't fit into the Jedi world…but didn't quite fit into the world beyond the temple. The people who had found out about their limited powers looked them on as oddities. The doctor provided them a place of acceptance…and training to develop their abilities. Also Yalla provided them a common goal to work toward…a sense of being needed. The creature gave them food and clothes…and even love. His form of love. Something that appeared to them to be affection. It was all manipulation though. Every task they performed, every thing they heard, every meal they ate, every image that hung on the walls was there for a specific reason. Everything was carefully chosen and orchestrated by the researcher to help him make these people more dependent on him.

Even Cerulan seemed to be giving in to the machinations. He had lodged no more complaints…at least not directly to Yalla. All seemed to be proceeding on his schedule. Other followers had arrived and were systematically indoctrinated. The building remodeling was almost complete. Then he would put the creatures to work on the mining outfit. Until he was ready to make direct moves to bring about his plans, it would be necessary to keep his followers busy…busy enough to not realize what was happening to them. They had to be made to think they were working for a cause to benefit them…and working as a unit. Also, they had to remember who their charismatic, powerful leader was. So, he could afford no time for them to regain their individuality or think for themselves. The mining work would be good. It would provide some raw materials they could use. Some of it they could sell to raise funds. And the busy work would keep them occupied. Yes…the mining operation was a good idea after all. But…he would have to make sure not to be too productive. It was still necessary to keep a low profile.

Kura was frustrated. His idea of narrowing down the receivers of supplies was not working out. Contrary to what he had thought, there was no obvious way of deciding which buildings Yalla might be using. They were all small businesses…but none of them were medical related in anyway. In a more daring move Kura had contacted one of them to make some not so discreet inquiries. But he was losing patience. Besides, there was no reason the person he talked to had to know who he really was…or what he really wanted.

All the bionic creature had found out was that shipments received there were held for pickup. The same person picked them up…whose name the man would not give out. That's all he knew about it. Why should he ask questions to earn a few extra credits? They were legitimate shipments and there was nothing dirty about what he was doing. Why did Kura want to know anyway?

The metal man brought his hand down hard on the button to close the communication. He pushed his rickety chair away from the desk, almost toppling himself in the process. Kura cursed in frustration. Obviously Yalla was being clever. Instead of having supplies shipped directly to him, they were being sent to someone who had no idea what they were…or who they were going to. So…the list of addresses was useless to him. Unless…. Perhaps he could encourage Tylo to stake these buildings out and find out who was coming for pickup…and where they were going. The young man certainly had the resources available to accomplish such a task. But would he…for Kura…for unclear reasons?

It was obvious to the bionic he was going to have to come up with a convincing cover story. Lyg'tren was not as understanding about taking care of personal matters. Kura couldn't approach him openly with this. And…Tylo might want to know more about this Yalla. The metal man couldn't allow that. If Tylo thought that the good doctor could turn a credit for him, he certainly would want to bring him into his hire. _That_ Kura would not stand for. Yalla was his to take care of! Yes…a convincing cover story would be needed to get men to track these shipments. Hmm….

The big blonde Jedi was walking along the corridor. He had much on his mind. Jareel realized that even though he was doing as the chief healer advised him, he was tired._ Perhaps I have been working too hard. I have been trying to be as efficient in my workouts as I could, but maybe a little too much zeal. I don't want to do anything to slow me down. It is necessary to effect my recuperation as quickly as I can…without pushing that is. Maybe a short break. I suppose after I finish up with Mi'al I could go to the crèche and visit the little ones. Hmm…. No, not such a good idea. I do miss the little ones…but it is more important to keep working. I would serve them better by being more ready to face any threats that come along…eliminate them before it becomes a danger to them. Yes…just as I do not want Daven to have to face such a threat again, I do not want them to. Working to eliminate crime and injustice from the galaxy will help them better than just going down to talk and laugh with them. I have to be more serious now…in all areas of my life. They may not understand now…but they will one day. This is best. I must cultivate a new attitude and stay with it. That is the way to best serve all at the temple…._

Jareel made his way to the temple hospital. He made a note of something he wanted to ask Mi'al before the healer distracted him by delving into matters that the big Jedi thought would be best left alone. The receptionist greeted him and then notified the chief healer that Jareel was waiting. The big man stood and stared at an artistic holo image on the wall with his hands clasped behind his back. Jareel really didn't see the need to continue these talks with the healer. However, he knew that his fitness to return to duty would be based partially on this. It was important to the big blonde to be able to be to go back to field missions as soon as he was able to…so he endured.

"Master Jareel, Mi'al is ready for you. You may go back now."

He nodded his head, loose strands of blonde hair dropping into his face with the motion, and turned without a word. Arriving at the door that announced "Chief Healer, Mi'al Noseen," he rapped sharply on the door.

"Come in."

Jareel walked in and took the usual seat before Mi'al's desk. And the healer did his usual routine as well. He stood and walked around the desk to sit in a nearby chair. Mi'al decided it probably was more comfortable for his patients to talk face to face rather than across a desk.

"How are you doing Jareel?"

"I am doing well, thank you."

"No problems?"

"No."

"None at all…of any kind?"

"It would be unrealistic to claim that," Jareel acknowledged somberly. "Nothing of major significance."

The healer nodded once. "You said that it was important to you to have more control over things in your life. It seems to me that you are working hard at that." The Jedi said nothing but only stared. "You observe a very strict regimen. Predictable almost to the minute."

"Really? Do you know this from your own observations…or is this the product of all the whispers I hear when I walk down the corridor?"

Mi'al settled back in his chair and crossed his legs. "Do you really think everyone is talking about you?"

"No. I am not paranoid Chief Healer. However, I do have ears. I know that there is some talk about me."

"That's not to be unexpected Jareel. That was a harrowing experience that you and Daven endured. Naturally people here at the temple are going to be curious and concerned." Mi'al paused and then thoughtfully added. "And…they also are probably wondering if they may be called on to face such a thing."

"Hmm…makes them wonder. Probably worries them. Every time they see me they are reminded not only that they may have to suffer…but also reminded that a Jedi can be hurt and can fail."

"Jareel…"

But the big blonde cut off his reply. "They do not want to be reminded. They are probably reassuring each other that this is something that only comes along infrequently. And…they all are much more serious Jedi than ol' Jareel the jokester. Certainly they can handle it better than I. Poor Jareel, if only he had been a more sober Jedi, this wouldn't have happened to him. It was a hard lesson for him…and he had to learn it the hard way. Master Yoda tried to tell him several times he should be more serious…and he wouldn't listen. I'm probably a lesson to their padawans. That is what can happen to you if you aren't earnest in your training." Jareel leaned forward. "Well…those same masters don't understand what Daven and I went through. You don't understand it either. Maybe you know what the possible impact of such a trauma might be…but that's not the same as knowing what the experience is like. I don't expect anyone to understand my decisions about how to deal with this either. However, I have thought it through rationally and carefully…many times. I have made my choice and I am pursuing it. I believe I am doing what will serve me best, what will serve Daven best…and what will serve the Jedi best. I'm fine Mi'al. I am able to perform my duties. Have I done anything to make you think that I am less than fit?"

"No," Mi'al said quietly.

"Then why all the questions? Why this continued talking over what I am doing? I am recuperating and I have found a way to deal with this. I would like to go forward. When will I be returned to full duty?"

Mi'al didn't answer the question. The tall grey haired man leaned his elbows on his knees. "Look Jareel. I have to admit myself that I am concerned about you. Yes…I do expect this to affect you to a large degree. I do expect it to change you. However, the shift in your behavior has been so great that I admit that I am worried about you. It indicates to me that you are having troubles accepting and/or adjusting to what happened to you."

The hulking man leaned back in his chair. He studied Mi'al's face for a moment. "Really? Do you expect me to have no troubles?"

"Of course not. That would be unrealistic. I know that the loss of control you felt is what upset you the most. Do you think that the actions you are taking now will prevent such a thing from occurring again?"

"That is my wish. I can not prevent it completely…but I can do all in my power to work hard enough to prepare myself more fully to meet such a challenge again."

The healer thought about his words before he answered. "I know that you want to be as prepared as you can be…but Jareel, there is no way you can be prepared for everything. You have no idea what awaits you around the next corner…not even here at the temple."

"Aye. This is true. But to be as prepared as I can be…that is my goal. I owe it to myself…but mostly I owe it to Daven."

Those words grabbed Mi'al's attention. "You blame yourself strongly that this entire episode happened because of your…lack of focus as you put it. But…you also are hard on yourself because you imagine that you caused Daven to suffer."

Jareel looked away then he slowly replied. "Of course. The entire affair was my fault. His injuries came as a result of having to take care of me. Daven put his life in danger…more than once because I was unable to help myself. It should not have been that way. And…I also held him back from being able to get out of the building sooner. Daven had to see to getting me to the hospital. He stayed there rather than seeing to his own well being. And…since being back at Coruscant, he has been of much help to me. I appreciate that…but he should not have to be put in that position."

Mi'al studied the rugged face. "Jareel, the time comes in everyone's life when they have to depend on someone to help them. You can't expect to go through life completely autonomous. None of us can. I think you are extremely fortunate to have an apprentice who so willingly and earnestly helped you. There is another way to see this you know. Would you prefer to have to rely on Daven…when you don't want to or would you rather need help and have an apprentice who didn't want to help you? Yes…I'm sure it would be better not to have to go through this…but if you do, isn't it better to have someone who understands and who wants to help?"

"I suppose what you say is true…still…"

"Forget about whether it should have happened or not. Besides, I thought you said you wanted to go forward." He paused only a moment to allow Jareel to realize the contradiction in his thinking. "That you can not change. You can prepare yourself for the future…as you are doing, but you can not change the past. You are doing what you deem necessary to be ready for the future. You and I are working on the present. You can not undo what happened on Charon…but you can learn to accept it. Instead of beating yourself up over what is behind you, can't you be accepting of having an apprentice who is fond of you and wants to help you? You said you weren't going to shut him out again. If you try to hold him off when he wants to help…you are doing the same thing."

The chief healer adjusted his position to get more comfortable. He had a feeling this would not be over quickly. "I have talked with Daven about his feelings as well. He is concerned about you. He still feels like he has to protect you. He had a strong protective instinct over you when you were disabled on Charon. Daven knew that you couldn't get yourself out of there. He had to help you. Your apprentice supports you completely in what is going on now. Did you know that he has defended you to Qui-Gon? He told Qui-Gon that you are doing all the things that other masters have told you that you should do…and they still aren't happy. He asked Qui-Gon what else he wanted out of you."

"What? He spoke to Qui-Gon that way?"

"Don't be upset. Qui-Gon isn't. Yes…Daven probably did come across too strongly with a master. But…he is upset too. And not just about himself. He was standing up for you…and this change you're going through. He still feels like he needs to protect you." Leaning forward he locked eyes with the big Jedi. "He is still protecting you because he realizes something is wrong."

Jareel started to reply but hesitated. He seemed to think about it and then began, "No," he said slowly, "That isn't it. Daven isn't being protective. He's being supportive. He knows I am different…and that others are slow to accept it. Like you indicated with Qui-Gon. Daven is just being supportive of me right now while I am in transition."

The healer leaned back and studied the big man for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

"I appreciate the time you are taking to talk with me Tylo," Kura said sincerely.

"I've been curious about what you've been up to. It's been awhile since I've heard from you."

"Yes. I realize that…and I apologize. It's just that those clones require a lot of attention right now. They are like children. I don't suppose you know what it's like to raise five children?"

The young man chuckled. "No…not quite. If they are anything like I was…then I sympathize with you. How can I help you?"

"Well…I was hoping you could help me track someone down." Tylo just stared and gave no answer so the metal man continued. "I have found some very interesting research going on that I think will be quite profitable to you. However…it's not exactly legal. As a result I am having some problems making contact with the person who is doing this work. I have been able to track some equipment that I feel certain is going to his lab…because of the nature of his work. However, I am having trouble matching the shipment with the man. I was rather hoping that you…with your great resources could help me find out who is picking up these boxes. All I have are some nameless faces. What I really need is to be able for some of your men to put a name with the faces that are coming to pick up the deliveries. I know it is probably a waste of their time to sit around and wait, but…"

"Well…if you could tell me more about the work…and possible profit…then I could judge for myself if it is a waste…or not," Tylo said calmly.

"Of course. The work is even a step above what your people were able to do in giving me this bionic body. Can you imagine putting just a brain in rather than the body…a useless body?"

"Hmm…that is very interesting. I didn't realize that was possible yet."

"Yes…I did mention that the research was ah…underground."

"Of course." Tylo leaned back and stared at the bionic creature so intently that Kura had to admit he was uncomfortable…but he would not show it. He moved none at all. "And all we have to do is track these shipments…and we have the man who does this work?"

"He is rather…ah, timid. That is why he hides. If you could just give me the information and allow me to approach him…as someone who wants to buy his work. A little money may help him feel better. That might be the more genteel way to approach…don't you think?"

"If he is trying to hide his work, perhaps you are right." Tylo stared out the window for a couple of long minutes. "I'll assign some men to help you. You can send them where you need them. I do expect to be updated of course."

"Of course."

"I'll talk to my men and make arrangements. Then I'll get back with you."

"Thank you. It will profit us both, I assure you." Kura stood and left.

_Yes…they just need to give me some names. Then I can go back to my own tracking. That way Tylo need not be in on it all. Later I can tell him that I never made contact, or the researcher fled…whatever I choose and he'll never know. Tylo's resources have been of much help in this. I thought this might be a profitable relationship. With two like us, it probably will not last because neither of us trusts the other. However, for the moment it works._

"Protector?"

"Yes Dr. Yalla?"

"Remember our chat about 'volunteers' to help us test our security system?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well…we are ready to proceed with that test. We have those volunteers."

"Excellent! When can we begin?"

"Where do you think our most vulnerable point is?"

"The main entrance to the facility is readily the spot of easiest entry…even with all the precautions we have taken."

"Very well. That is where we will take them. Allow me a few moments to get them into place." Yalla chuckled. "I said they were volunteers. That isn't quite true. They are not very cooperative. Some of my followers will have to convince them to help us out."

Shonnel's laugh sounded from the speaker. "Sometimes volunteers have to made rather than found, right Doctor?"

"Yes," the word rolled off the blue creature's tongue slowly. _You don't realize how closely you described your own situation. It is amusing though. And…I can see I have won you over. You hesitate none to kill…and you are even amused at the thought. Yes…it has been an interesting journey from timidity to killing machine. Shonnel is dead. Long live the Protector._ "Let me get all things ready and we'll have the demonstration."

Yalla had his followers drag the three beings to the entrance of the large structure that housed his new laboratory and fortress. There they were shown the door to the outside. It was made clear to them that the environment outside was hostile and they could not survive without life support equipment. Hanar told the three frightened creatures that if they made it back to the room he had just brought them from they would be taken back to their planet and set free. Hanar and the other men disappeared through a door and hurried back to the control room where Yalla waited to watch the display. They wanted to see the monitors also. The beings were fighting with the door to get it open.

Hanar ran in. "Here we are. Everything is ready for the Protector."

"Fine," Yalla replied. "Have a seat. Protector, your prey is ready in the entryway. Do you see them?"

"Yes," Shonnel almost hissed out. "Leave them to me."

The door opened and the creatures ran through. At once toxic gas was released. One of the beings stopped and looked around to see where the hissing sound was coming from. He began coughing harshly and fell to his knees. Unable to expel the gas from his lungs, the creature initially began panting for breath but then as the toxin began filtering into his system, he slowly quit struggling and then didn't move anymore.

"That's one Dr. Yalla," Shonnel chuckled.

The other two creatures had run in fright at the noise. Yet, they were cautious. They were edging their way down a corridor. A bright intense beam hit one of them in the chest and he fell immediately. A gaping cauterized hole was in his chest. His companion yelped in fright and started to run as an eerie laugh sounded though hidden speakers.

"Run, run, fast as you can. You'll never escape the Protector!"

The creature looked around wildly to see where the sound was coming from and did not see the droid until he was almost on it. He stopped at once and turned to run but the little machine began firing blaster bolts. This droid was much faster than the others Yalla had used before…and the blaster shots came much more rapidly. Several hit the fleeing creature and he finally fell. The droid rolled up to him and extended a high voltage probe…to be sure the creature was dead. It shocked the body several times but there was no motion out of it at all.

"The job is finished Dr. Yalla. Three intruders detected and eliminated," the voice was sharp and confident. The tone menacing.

"Very well done indeed Protector! Very well done. This new system will provide us with much greater security. Ah…but we had to learn did we not? And you have learned a great deal. Gentlemen, our Protector has demonstrated his great ability to keep us safe from invaders. He is a great asset to us…and we are grateful to him."

The men in the room felt greatly comforted by the demonstration. They would be protected well indeed by the killing machine. No one could surprise them and invade ruthlessly. An efficient and deadly killer would watch over them.

The Protector was encouraged and invigorated by Yalla's high words of praise. _Yes! No longer am I just a useless lump of flesh. Not good for anything except to take up space and someone's time to tend me. I am part of a new vision…a new empire. I am not just a person. I can be anything I choose. I can be a building, a mining operation, a ship, a…protector. To Yalla I owe it and I will give all to keep him safe. The Protector pledges his life to Yalla and his crusade!_

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in the dining hall having breakfast. They often used to eat with Jareel and Daven. However, they saw little of them these days. The pair would be up before sunrise and their breakfast would be over before any one else was even out of bed. By now they were probably deep in meditation and would be in the gymnasium before anyone else was out of the dining hall. The elder Jedi was still concerned about his friend, but he had little time to talk to him about it. Jareel was always busy now. His days were filled with activity. But…he had been to the crèche only once since being back on Coruscant. It had been heart breaking for the Jedi master to try to explain to the children why their hero had not been to see them. They didn't understand…as he didn't expect them to.

"Is he still sick Master Qui-Gon?"

"No, he isn't sick."

"Has he gone to chase that space pirate?" another child piped up.

"No. He hasn't gone."

"Master Jareel is still at the temple…but he won't come and see us?" a third added.

Qui-Gon swallowed hard. "He is still at the temple. He's…very busy… right now."

"He always comes here even when he's busy," one hurt voice replied.

"He must still be sick," a voice of denial declared.

"Yeah," others echoed.

The Jedi master left at that point. Perhaps it was better to allow them to think the big man was sick…instead of thinking he didn't care about them anymore. To Qui-Gon's way of thinking, Jareel was still sick…sick at heart.

But now he tried to dismiss those thoughts as he and Obi-Wan finished up their meal.

"Good morning."

Qui-Gon turned and saw Mace Windu walking up. "Hello Mace."

"This is a surprise. Usually there's four of you eating together."

"Usually," Qui-Gon agreed. "But not lately."

"Oh? Something wrong?"

"Well…Jareel seems too busy for me these days. You…ah, have noticed his new behavior?"

"Yes, I have. I'm pleased I must say."

The Jedi turned to face Windu squarely. "You're pleased?"

"Well, yes. Of course. Why shouldn't I be? He has settled down quite a bit…become more serious and less rambunctious. Jareel has really become a different person. He finally grew up," Mace chuckled. But Qui-Gon was not amused. He just turned back to his meal. "What's wrong?"

"It's true that Jareel has settled down…but that's not his personality. It's a drastic change."

"And one for the better I would say. You don't think so?"

"Not when there's…unresolved issues that are causing it rather than a commitment on his part to change. I'm worried about what he's carrying around inside him."

"Oh come on. I admit that was rough what he went through…but you don't think that just made him realize maybe he should settle himself down?"

"I don't think so," Mi'al declared as he sat down at the table.

"Oh…you too? I think the new Jareel is an improvement. He seems fine to me. Why hasn't he been returned to duty yet Mi'al?"

The healer regarded the councilor for a moment. "I'm trained in a different area than you are Master Windu," the voice was just short of cold. "You may see a fit man ready for duty, however, I can see deeper into him than you can. Master Jareel is not yet ready to return to duty. There are some things that still need to be addressed before I can certify him ready. If you return him too soon…he may be a time bomb ready to explode. I need some more time to make sure of his emotional state. Right now he feel he has something to prove. With that attitude, he could be a danger to himself."

Windu stared at the chief healer for a long moment. "I don't happen to agree with you. I have spoken at length with Jareel and I am satisfied with what I see and hear. Jareel's stated intention is to center himself more firmly in the Force. What could possibly be wrong with that…no matter what his motivation for doing it is? He has grown much through his experience…and his new focus. I don't see how you can disagree with a knight who only is trying to learn more of the Force and his place in it. You are the chief healer; however, the final answer on this is up to the council. I know that some of the other councilors agree with me. I have never usurped your authority in this area before Master Mi'al. However, I'm not sure that you see this as clearly as you should. We will discuss it and may ask for an evaluation by another healer."

"That is within your authority Master Windu," Mi'al acknowledged. "However, if you do over rule me on this I want your opinion in writing so that if anything does happen to Jareel because of what I have indicated, I want the record to reflect my recommendation." He stood and walked away.

"Dr. Yalla. All security systems have been completed and tested. Our perimeter is secure. Badges have been issued to all personnel. They will be able to move easily through the inside of the facility. Anyone trying to enter an area without using an acceptable badge in the card readers will be eliminated at once. This reduces the chance of unauthorized persons invading our facility. Only you can countermand the automatic security systems Dr. Yalla, as will be verified by voice print or retina scan. The complete system will be in effect on your command."

"Excellent Protector. That is good news. Now we can be certain of no infiltration or invasion. You have done well. You have demonstrated your ability to completely and correctly control the system. All is in readiness. You move into your final level now as Protector of our facility, our followers…and myself. Activate the security system now Protector."

"Engaged."

"Well done." The blue creature turned to Hanar. "Now I entrust to you the next phase. You will begin transitioning the workers to the mining operation. You have chosen trusted leaders to oversee each phase of the mining?"

"Yes Dr. Yalla. I have tested them myself. Their loyalty to the cause is certain. We can trust them."

With a touch of sarcasm Yalla replied, "You will humor me and look over their shoulders. It would make me feel better."

"Of course. That was my intention all along."

"Good. I'll take care of indoctrinating them to the importance of their mining work. Each being will think he is single-handedly carrying the cause forward with his efforts. They will be enthusiastic and willing workers. I will take care of the ones who will be helping in the lab work."

"Dr. Yalla, I've been thinking…may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Hanar. What is it?"

"You have done an excellent job of instilling the importance of the new empire into them, however, for security's sake I have to think about the possibility of a traitor or a malcontent. How do you intend to deal with them…without alarming the others that is?"

"It's very simple Hanar. We simply take his badge from him and send him into the Protector's hands. It will look as though he was foolish enough to forget his badge. No one ever need know that there was punishment involved. Death will be necessary for anyone who defies us. We can't run the risk of anyone finding out what we are doing. But…a forced death would hurt morale. An accident only reminds them to be careful…and can be a rallying point. Someone who gave their life for the cause…."

"A wonderful plan. Shrewd."

Jareel and Daven were striding down a corridor of the temple on their way from the gymnasium. The big blonde Jedi was telling his apprentice about something he had learned from a book that Master Windu had loaned him. It was some reflections on the Force and written many years ago by a great master. The padawan was listening intently and trying to make sure he grasped all the finer points. A voice called out, "Master Jareel!"

Both Jedi turned to see Brenk running toward them, a big smile on his face. Jareel reacted out of instinct. He dropped to one knee and held his arms out. The little boy ran into the big arms with enough force to elicit an "oof" even from the big man. He hugged the hulking Jedi with all his strength.

The guardian who had been accompanying the little boy walked up. "I'm sorry Master Jareel. I tried to hold on to him, but…"

"It's all right," he said, as he was finally able to pull Brenk away. He held him at arm's length so he could look the lad in the face. "What are you doing here little one?"

He held up a small hand that was bandaged. "I had to go see one of the healers because I had an accident."

"Not bad I hope?" the blonde Jedi looked up at the guardian.

"No. It's a small cut," he replied then his voice became somewhat stern. "Brenk and some of the other boys were playing with something they shouldn't have been."

Jareel looked back to the boy. "Is that right? I though you knew that Jedi follow rules. Have you been behaving like a space pirate?"

Daven couldn't help but smile at the exchange. How long since he'd seen his master react this way…the way he used to be before…. The apprentice sighed deeply and tried not to think about it…but just enjoy this moment.

Brenk looked down at the floor. "I didn't mean to be a space pirate. We only wanted to have fun."

"But there are lots of ways to have fun that don't get you hurt, right?"

"Yes Master Jareel."

"So, did you learn a lesson?"

"Yes Master Jareel."

"Are you going to behave like a space pirate…or a Jedi?"

"A Jedi!" Brenk declared.

"Good," Jareel smiled.

"Master Jareel, don't you like us anymore?"

The question took him aback. "Of course I do."

"Then why don't you come and play with us anymore? Are you still sick?"

Now it was the big man's turn to look down. "No Brenk. I'm not sick anymore."

"Then why don't you come and take us to the gym anymore?"

At once the blonde Jedi could feel something inside as if a switch turned. His manner changed completely. In a firmer voice he said quietly, "I have to go and fight the space pirates so you will be safe from them. I can't play anymore Brenk. I know you don't understand, but I'm doing this for you. Playing is fun, but this is important. I want you and the other children to be safe from those space dogs. I have to spend my time doing that now. You can play with all your friends in the crèche. They will keep you company." Slowly Jareel stood. "I do like you Brenk. That's why I'm doing this. I have to go now." The big man turned and walked away without another word.

Daven saw the boy's face fall. He wanted so much to comfort him and try to explain more to Brenk, but his master was leaving and the boy wouldn't understand anyway. The padawan gently squeezed the boy's shoulder and then hurried after Jareel.

"Yes Master Yoda," Mi'al bowed. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Talked the council has about Jareel. Returned to duty he should be thinks Master Windu."

"Yes, I know. He and I had this discussion." The healer tried to keep his voice even.

"Disagree you do?"

"Master Yoda, Jareel may be physically fit to return to full duty…but he is not emotionally ready. I tried to explain that to Master Windu."

"Know this I do. Told me he did. Another opinion he wants." The diminutive master paused to watch the healer's reaction. There was none. Mi'al had been expecting this to come to a head. "Talk with you I wanted to before a decision is made. Brought back before the council this will be soon. Recommend he will that another healer examine Jareel. Tell me you will what Jareel's status is."

Mi'al drew in a breath and tried not to let it out in a sigh. "Master Yoda it is true that Jareel has devoted himself more to the Force. He has become much more focused…and serious. I know several of us have said before that the only thing that would make Jareel a better knight would be for him to not joke quite so much. Maybe this has made him a better knight. As Master Windu said to me, it is a good thing for him to become more focused no matter what his motivation. However, I know that no matter how centered he appears, he has not come to terms completely with the incident on Charon. As you know, I have talked with him a great deal about it. He seeks to become the best that he can be because Jareel thinks that will keep him from going through such a situation again. However, you and I both know that there is no way to prevent bad things from happening or to be able to easily or efficiently handle every bad thing that happens. His confidence took a hard blow at the same time he lost focus. That is why it is so important to him to improve his focus."

The healer paused to organize his thoughts. He could go on at length about this. He needed to condense and effectively make his points. "It's not a simple case of Jareel going through a trauma that has made him re-examine himself…as Master Windu thinks. There are complicating factors that he has not considered. One of the bigger ones is Daven. Jareel carries a lot of guilt about his apprentice being in such danger because of his imagined failure…and that Daven had to endanger himself to take care of Jareel and get him out of there. Not only to improve himself is Jareel doing this…but also because he seeks to protect Daven." Now he sighed. "The padawan still feels protective of his master as he recovers…and because of everyone's strong reaction to the change in Jareel. Daven is having an emotional struggle as well. Some people seem to be overlooking that."

"Hmm…." Yoda put a finger to his lips. "Complex this is. Worked out it can be?"

"Yes Master Yoda. Progress has been made, but it will take time. I realize that in a way it hurts Jareel and Daven to hold them back…but they are not emotionally ready to face a stressful mission right now. With each one trying so hard to help and protect the other…it could put them in danger. Jareel is focused…but still not settled in his soul. Daven is confused and trying too hard not only to look after Jareel but to live up to this new level that Jareel has determined. My honest and well thought out opinion is that more work is needed before they are ready to return to their full duties. I would recommend something that would keep them busy at the temple or at least here on Coruscant."

"Respect you opinion I do Mi'al. Know I well how devoted you are to your work. Think you another healer would agree with you?"

"I can't say Master Yoda. I haven't discussed this with any of them. Since it is complex, if another healer didn't find out all the details…he may not agree with me. It could be easy to misjudge this. A cursory examination would show a Jedi who has reformed himself because of a trauma he endured. If Master Windu thinks it's such an easy case to judge...he may not give enough time for this to be properly evaluated."

"Hmm…. If change your mind you do not, another opinion he will ask for. Hope I do that accurately appraised this will be. Important it is not just to Jareel and Daven…but to the Jedi as well."

"Master Yoda, I will not change my mind. I feel certain I am correct in my assessment. If you want to help all of us in this…please just make certain that the decision is not rushed."

Kura finally was beginning to get enough information to make him think he could truly find Yalla. In order to see it all at once, he had printouts scattered across the conference table in his office. A pattern was beginning to emerge…and it made sense. These several shipments that he had wanted tracked seemed to be going to all ends of the galaxy. However, when Tylo's men began digging into the backgrounds of who was coming for the shipments, Yalla's intelligence began to be shown to the bionic creature. The researcher would have his supplies broken into smaller shipments and sent to different planets. These boxes would be sent to businesses that had nothing to do with Yalla…except that he had paid them a sum to accept delivery and hold the box. A simple task for someone who wanted to make a fast credit. The doctor would then send out men to collect the shipments and deliver them…with other stops and transport changes in order to add to the confusion…to his facility on the small moon of Answar.

The metal man settled into a chair. _I have to admit I am impressed. This Yalla is quite intelligent…but not intelligent enough to hide from me. I thought that knowledge of his work, the right resources…and persistence would pay off. I wonder what is so special about Answar that has drawn him there. Is it just a place to hide? Or is there something more to it? I know where he is…and can keep up with him now. I'll see what I can find out about this moon…and just let the good doctor be ignorant of me and what I am doing for the time being. _Kura stood and walked over to his desk. He fell into the shaky chair, which protested and pulled it up to the computer. Answar…what about Answar?

Two days after Yoda had talked with Mi'al, the healer was standing to the side of the council meeting chamber. Jareel and Daven stood nearby him. In the center of the circular room stood Healer Kiel. Mace Windu was drilling him with questions about his examination of the big blonde Jedi.

"Did you find any physical reason for Master Jareel not to be returned to duty?"

"No Master. He is fit."

"Did you find any reason at all for him to be keep on restricted duty?"

"My examination was somewhat limited by the time I was given…"

"Please answer the question," Ki-Adi-Mundi responded. "Were there any findings that indicated Master Jareel should not be on duty?"

"No Master," he answered somberly.

"Do you find anything odd in his behavior?"

"Master Jareel is different, but…"

Mace Windu interrupted. "The only thing different is that he is a more serious person and is seeking to improve his connection with the Force, isn't that correct?"

"At first glance…"

"Is it correct or not?" Ki-Adi-Mundi persisted.

Kiel knew he would have to answer honestly…but with the limited information he had available to him. He was loath to be forced into this situation…but there didn't seem to be any way out. If they would not listen to Mi'al, why should he expect them to listen to him. He took a deep breath and Mi'al could see his former padawan's shoulders slump. "Yes, that is correct."

"There clearly is a difference in opinion," Mace Windu replied. "But we have had the opportunity to talk with Master Jareel himself as well. I am satisfied that he is ready to return to his full duties. I laud Mi'al in his caution concerning one of our knights, however, he does seem to be over reacting to this. It is clear to me that Jareel has only had a change of heart due to his incident on Charon. He has re-evaluated himself and is taking action to re-order his life and priorities in reaction. A second opinion and Jareel's own words convince me. I think that Master Jareel should be declared on active status at once."

Most of the other council members had heard about Jareel and his change. But most of them had not really taken the time to delve into it. They were busy…and assumed it was being handled properly by the chief healer. So, all they had to really judge the situation on was what they had heard this afternoon. And…they had to admit that the big Jedi was most convincing…especially seeing him in his new persona. The completely serious and calm knight was a startling change to them…and it was hard to not accept what he said.

At once Ki-Adi-Mundi added, "I agree with Master Windu. This new approach that Jareel has chosen will serve him…and the temple well. He should be allowed to put it into action as soon as he can. I think he should be placed on active status."

Yoda studied Mi'al's face as the discussion among the councilors proceeded around the room. The healer was not surprised by this development. As soon as Master Windu had tried to push it through, this is what Mi'al expected. He stood and accepted the decision as calmly as he could. But the small Jedi master could easily read the frustration and anger in him.

As more councilors agreed with Mace, the chief healer quietly exited the room. He couldn't bring himself to listen anymore. What they were doing was a mistake and he knew it. They were taking a vote on something that really shouldn't be trusted to a vote…it should be trusted to the expertise of someone who had been trained in this area. Mostly Mi'al feared what could happen to the big Jedi…and to Daven if they faced something neither was able to face yet. He sighed deeply as he waited for the lift. The doors opened and Qui-Gon exited the car.

Without a word and without looking at the Jedi master, Mi'al started to get on the lift. Qui-Gon grabbed his arm. "Wait. Is it over?"

"It's as good as over. They are still discussing it…but many are agreeing with Master Windu."

"You mean they are going to send Jareel out…on a mission?"

"It looks that way," Mi'al replied as he pulled away and got on the lift.

"You have received your assignment from the council?" Qui-Gon asked the big blonde Jedi.

"Aye, I have. Daven and I are going to attend the coronation of the new emperor on Atlan III. There is a group that is dedicated to the overthrow of the monarchy. However, it is the legitimate government. Our presence will be both a protective display and a demonstration of the Republic's support of the rightful government."

"I wish you well old friend. Are you ready for it?"

"Aye, I am." He saw doubt in the elder Jedi's blue eyes. "Truly I am Qui-Gon. I know that Mi'al has his uncertainties…which he seems to have transferred to you. However, I am ready. It's time old friend. I must return now."

"You know you don't have to prove anything, don't you?"

"Only that I am capable of assuming my duties."

Trying to lighten the atmosphere Qui-Gon slapped his friend's big arm and said, "How about staying in your Jedi clothes this time?"

The big man didn't smile however. "You were right. Undercover work is not for the uninitiated. I'll leave that to Chief Harlo and his men."

Qui-Gon had not meant to touch an area that was still sensitive. "Jareel…"

His friend cut him off. "Thank you for…all you have done for Daven and for me during our…recovery."

"Thank me by just being careful. May the Force be with you old friend."

"Aye…and with you." The big blonde man quickly embraced his friend.

Daven and Obi-Wan were saying their good-byes as well. "Daven…I just want you to know that anything I may have said that seemed insensitive…"

"Obi-Wan. You're my friend. Even if you have been insensitive…I know you care. I just hope you understand that…well…it's been…hard, and…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Daven. I don't know what you and Jareel went through…but I do know what it is like to see your master suffer. It is hard…and it's hard to deal with especially when you feel like everyone is watching…and commenting."

The padawan smiled a little. "Even Jedi are not above gossiping."

"We are not saints…"

The smile faded. "I'm still seeking…but I'm…a little unsure of my path…"

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. "We all are…that's why we are seekers. When think you know all, drive you from the temple myself I will," the apprentice mocked something they had heard many times.

Daven smiled again. "Thanks Obi-Wan. I guess I am the one who owes you an apology for…"

His reply was interrupted. "You don't have anything to apologize for…or to explain. This must have been a hard time for both of you."

"Yes," the apprentice said quietly. Then he heard Jareel call his name. Daven gripped his friend's hand in a strong grasp and the look on his face spoke volumes. He could think of no words.

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you." Daven released Obi-Wan's hand and turned to run and catch up with his big master.

Qui-Gon walked over and draped an arm around his apprentice's shoulders. Together they watched the transport lift away.

"Do you think they will be all right Master?"

"Yes Obi-Wan, I do." He paused. "It may be hard for them…but I think they will be all right. The Force will be with them."

"Master?"

"Yes Padawan?"

"Do you think the Force was with them on Charon?"

"Yes I do."

"Even with all that happened to them?"

"They survived it, didn't they?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond but just studied his master's expression. He seemed sad…yet there was a flicker of hope in his blue eyes. The apprentice quietly repeated, "The Force will be with them."

The master and apprentice turned and walked out of the landing bay.

58


End file.
